Star vs The Universe
by RealDone Universe
Summary: [AU] Star and Marco spend a day fighting monsters as usual when they're sucked into a portal to another dimension. Teaming up with a bounty hunter and evading a space cult after her wand, Star discovers the origins of her powers and her destiny to stop an ancient evil hellbent on destroying reality.
1. Disaster Con

Tom McCarthy, a brunette-haired thirteen-year-old boy clad in a red checked shirt over a white T-shirt, black jeans and shoes, sat in his dim bedroom cluttered with videogame CDs, clothes and consoles. Before him stood a blank TV screen which he stared at for nearly half an hour. He sank into his arms and bent his knees, his mind submerging into the dark recesses of his mind. He felt a presence and sighed as Mary Morrison, a white-haired twelve-year-old girl who wore a pink hoody with a Fairy Tail logo over black jeans and white sneakers, came and sat down behind him.

"Hey." Tom said melancholically.

"Hey." Mary said in a chipper tone as she looked around and tapped her lap. "This room's pretty depressing." She rocked back and forth. "You wanna go outside?"

"No."

"Great." She grabbed his arm and ran out of the room.

* * *

TOM TRUDGED down the sidewalk as he followed Mary through a neighbourhood in the suburbs of San Fransokyo. He put on his headphones and reached for the 'play' button when she began to speak:

"Ah, nature's so beautiful, so therapeutic. Don't you love the outdoors?" Mary asked.

"Life is meaningless." Tom said gloomily.

"Come on, it's fun." She giggled then smirked. "By the way, don't go emo; it's not a good look."

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise." She grinned.

"This can only get worse." He groaned.

"No, it won't. Come on." She laughed.

Mary grabbed Tom's arm and walked on faster. The two made a right turn down the street and moved up to a white house with an orange roof and cacti on the front lawn. Mary rang the doorbell and smiled as she awaited an answer. Tom groaned and began to leave when the door opened.

"Good morning!" Star twirled into the doorway. "Are you ready for Disaster Con?"

"Ugh, Mary, why did you drag me here? I told you I didn't wanna come!" Tom said.

"Come on, it will be amazing! Movies, games, cotton candy –," Star said happily.

"This will be a disaster." Tom said bluntly.

"I know, right?" Star beamed, eliciting a groan from Tom.

"Star, Star! Stop! You're going to ..." Marco ran into the doorway then looked around and calmed down. "Oh, you didn't wreck anything - that's good."

"Hey, Marco, what's up?" Tom said

"Tom, how're you doing?" Marco and Tom fist bumped.

"Well, just getting my day ruined by Mary." Tom shrugged. "What about you?"

"Getting my day ruined by Star." Marco groaned.

"Hey, I'm not gonna ruin anything." Star pouted.

She crossed her arms and accidentally waved her wand, summoning a large four-eyed potato monster with three chickens for arms and an ice cream cone for a mouth that rampaged and jumped into the next yard. The others looked at Star with disapproval as screams came from the neighbour's house.

"See? Disaster." Tom said.

Star laughed nervously. "Ooh … and we're off to the convention!"

* * *

STAR, MARCO, Tom and Mary walked down a hall filled with people at stands, costumed fans and cluttered by posters, screens and several gadgets. Star looked around in awe, waving her wand dangerously at passers-by. Marco held her hands back and she scowled.

"The announcements were awesome! I can't wait for the 2017 movie releases." Mary said.

"Yeah, I really loved the Kong Skull Island trailer. It was A-Mazing!" Star said.

"Yes, if you call corporate schemes to rehash overused and boring ideas just to make money off an unsuspecting audience 'A-Mazing'." Tom scoffed.

"Come on, the movies were still cool." Marco turned to him.

"I concur, Sir Marco." Star said in a British accent and put on a cotton candy crown. "Now off to Middle Earth! Queen Butterfly commands you ..." She bit a piece of the crown.

"Woo – I'm outta here." Tom said sarcastically and began to leave.

"Tom, the convention isn't over." Mary called to him.

"Oh, the convention started? I guess I didn't notice because of how lame it was."

"Tom!"

"Just shut up." Tom groaned.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Mary walked into Tom's way. "I buy your tickets, dig you out of your disgusting mess of a room, buy all your snacks and you can't even thank me?"

"And did I ask for any of that?" Tom pocketed his hands.

"Why are you such a jerk!?" Mary yelled.

"Come on guys, let's not fight" Marco pleaded.

"Yeah, we should be having fun! Look at my yoyo!" Star lifted up the glittery toy. "It's so …" She started drooling. "Shiny."

"Stop, Star, just stop." Marco took the yo-yo from Star who kept staring at it.

"Tom, what is the matter with you?" Mary asked.

"Just leave me alone." Tom walked away, getting a growl from Mary who stormed off.

"Guys, come back." Marco tried to follow them when a loud crash interrupted him. A deathly silence filled the hall and a roar echoed nearby. "Star!"

"Uh, why do you keep thinking I did something?" Star said sassily and ate some candy.

Chaos erupted as people ran about from stands that began to fly about. "What's going on?" Marco backed up.

A table fell before the four and three black beasts jumped out before them, each encircling their prey. The creatures walked on four legs, having large lower jaws with massive sharp fangs, red eyes, and tattoos of an eagle/snake hybrid on their backs.

"Ludo!" Star said angrily.

"Wait, Ludo? I thought you banished him?" Mary turned to her.

"Guess I'll have to banish him again!" She raised her wand. "Twinkle Fairy Tsunami Bombshell!"

Star fired a ray of twinkling sprites tossing tiny grenades at a beast, but the blast simply bounced off onto people instead who were knocked back by the blast.

"Star, you're hurting people!" Marco said.

"Relax, I've got this." Star leered. "Pink Poodle Puppy Bunny Land Mine!"

She summoned three pink land mines with bunny and puppy ears underneath the beasts that exploded and sent them flying back. Tom looked around and grabbed Mary's hand, trying to run off with her.

"Come on, Mary, let's go." Tom said.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." Mary pulled her hand away.

"Mary, we don't have time for this; we're in danger!"

"Whatever." Mary scoffed and walked away.

Tom gritted his teeth and began to leave when he heard her scream. He turned and saw a monster lunging at her. "Mary!" He reached out for her.

A surge of dark energy shot out of his hand and smashed into a beast, sending it flying. Gripped with surprise, Mary backed up slowly and turned to Tom, her eyes wide as her mind looked for words. Tom looked at his arm in shock as a black aura exuded slowly from it.

Marco ran up to a beast and threw a karate chop on it. He jumped back and gritted his teeth in pain as his hand throbbed. "What the hell?"

Star looked around in a panic. "Why aren't my spells working?"

A beast smacked Star and sent her crashing into a stand. She struggled to her feet and held her stomach in pain. She winced and felt blood drip from her lip. Worry enveloped her as she looked at the carnage in the auditorium as the beasts converged on Marco, Tom and Mary. Steeling herself, she stepped forward and stood before the beasts.

"Phoenix Pixie Nightmare!" She yelled.

Star raised her wand, charging a blinding light that spread out and illuminated the hall. The energy erupted in a wave that knocked everyone off their feet and broke the floor apart. Marco pushed himself up and took in the carnage. He looked to his right and saw a black portal that began to fizz. The portal twisted suddenly and a vacuum pull started to suck everything in.

"This is bad." Marco said.

"Wait, wait, I can fix this." Star stood up.

The force sucked the wand and Star tried to hold onto it, but she got caught in the pull. Star flew past Tom, Marco and Mary who tried to hold onto pillars and they got sucked in as well. The beasts and the five were flung into the portal and it closed.

* * *

A MASSIVE black space ship flew steadily through deep space. Its body glinted in the light of the billions of stars in the distance and shadow of two black holes beginning to form. Inside the ship's hall, the portal opened and spat Marco, Tom, Star and Mary out. Tom got to his feet and rubbed his head.

"Whoa, where are we?"

"What is this?" Marco looked around.

"Man, Ludo's gotten a lot more aggressive." Star wiped the blood from her lip.

"Yeah, I don't think Ludo captured us." Marco said.

Marco pointed forward and Star turned, reacting in shock with the others as four wizards in dark robes stood around them. The wizards had greyish skin and were garbed in robes with symbols on the back similar to the four beasts.

"I blame Mary." Tom said grumpily.

"Marble Rainbow –," Star tried to say a spell when a beast leaped from the portal and pinned her down.

Star's wand slipped out of her hand and ended up at the feet of a wizard. The wizard waved his hand and the wand disappeared.

"Give that back!" Star said and her scissors flew out of her pocket. "Hey!"

A wizard raised his arm and, summoning a magic circle beneath the four that began to shrink, effectively binding them in an invisible barrier.

"We're doomed!" Mary yelled.

"You think?" Tom asked.

* * *

STAR, MARCO, Tom and Mary sat on the floor of a dirty dark cell below a dim window. On either side were four metal beds without mattresses and a dirty sink with a leaking tap. Star moaned and slumped onto the wall, joining Tom who seethed. Marco stood and paced around the room, trying to think of a plan. Star whined even louder and Tom got infuriated.

"Star, stop!" Tom yelled.

"Oh, you were right, life is a meaningless pit of despair ..." Star slid down to her back, moaning again. "Also, I'm too depressed to listen to you, so there's that too." She moaned once more and Tom yelled in aggravation.

"Guys, quiet down or you'll attract the guards." Marco said in a hushed voice.

"She started it" Tom frowned.

"Well, stop it." Marco turned to him.

Star sighed then grinned. "At least I have my yo-yo!" She started playing with it. "Up and down. Up and down." She giggled. "Up and –," Tom clenched his fist and the yo-yo erupted in a black flame. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Tom said sarcastically.

"No, not that; you did it again, the fire thing!" Star said.

"Oh yeah." Tom looked at his hand.

"How do you do that anyway?" Marco raised his brow.

"Well, there was this time I went to the Dream Realm and – you know what? it's just a long story." Tom shrugged.

"Ooh, you went to the Dream Realm?" Star got in Tom's personal space, grinning with wide awestruck eyes. He pushed her away.

"Well, bust us out of here then." Marco said.

Tom stood up and held his hand up to the bars. He concentrated and slowly clenched his fist. The metal slowly heated and sweated beaded down his brow. Star watched eagerly and squealed when a black fire incinerated the cells.

"Come on." Marco said.

* * *

STAR RAN about and Tom, Marco and Mary followed close behind. Marco looked at the walls on either side of the hall and saw several empty cells.

"Wand? Dimensional scissors? Where are you?" Star called. "Whistle like a puppy if you can hear me!"

"Star, keep it down." Marco shushed her. "Besides, dogs can't whistle and the wand and scissors don't talk."

"Wait, why can't they?" Star asked.

"Hey, over here!" A voice called.

The four turned to a cell to their left and saw a muscular, purple-skinned male alien with white hair, pointed ears and a tattooed left arm clad in an unbuttoned, single-sleeved black jacket, jeans, boots and fingerless gloves.

"Hi." Mary waved at him.

"Hey, you!" Star reached through the bars and grabbed the alien by the collar. "Where's my wand?"

"What?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, thief!" Star yelled in a husky voice. "Where are they?"

"Star, let go of him." Marco pulled her back and she started growling.

"Okay." The alien chuckled and adjusted his clothes. "Hey, I'm Zarden. I don't know where your wand is, but I have an idea where it could be."

"Really?" Star hopped and bit her lip.

"Star, I don't think we can trust a random stranger." Marco said.

Tom blasted the cell door.

* * *

ZARDEN, MARCO, Tom, Mary and Star snuck around the ship, evading guards until they reached a small room. With Tom's help blasting the door, they made it into a small weapons vault with several shelves containing a wide array of weapons and artefacts. Zarden picked up a laser gun shaped like a short-range riffle with eight barrels, a broad sword and grappler gun from a shelf and holstered them. Star looked around found her wand.

"Ah, reunited again!" She picked it and hugged it.

Zarden turned to Tom, Marco and Mary who simply stood around. "You're not getting anything? It doesn't have to be yours, you know?"

"Yeah, we'd rather not." Marco said uneasily.

"Okay, now for the scissors." Star walked on when a whooshing sound started to build.

"Wait, I know that sound." Zarden listened. "Oh no, we need to move!"

"But, I have to find my scissors first!" Star began to panic.

"You don't understand; if we don't get out now, the ship will enter hyperspace." Zarden said.

"Um, what's 'hyperspace'?" Star asked.

"Look, all you need to know is that we need to leave or we'll be trapped and they'll kill us." Zarden said.

"Oh, dying is bad." Star said then raised her wand. "Narwhal Blast!"

Star fired a narwhal through a nearby wall, exposing them to deep space. The vacuum pull sucked Tom, Star, Marco and Mary toward the hole. Zarden's boots glowed, making him skid only slightly and he grabbed Star who held Marco who clung to Tom grasped Mary's hand in time.

"This sucks, you know that?" Tom deadpanned.

"Boo!" Mary jeered.

"Ugh, suck my shirt." Tom scoffed and she chuckled.

"What were you thinking?" Zarden asked Star in a panic.

"I thought you said we should leave." Star said.

"Yes, but I had a plan!"

"Well, I –," Star began to choke and she Marco, Mary and Tom started to turn blue.

"Hold on!" Zarden said.

Zarden pulled the kids and held them under his arms. Fishing out a gun from his jacket, he blasted the hole, sealing it with an energy wall. He set the kids down and they coughed as they get to their feet. He walked up to the room's exit and saw red lights flashing in the hallway.

"Great, the alarms have been set off." Zarden said.

"Nice work, genius, you got us spotted!" Tom growled at Star.

"Well, we can't spend time blaming each other; we need to find a way out of here." Marco looked around.

"Okay, follow me." Zarden drew out his laser gun.

Zarden kicked the door open and ran into the hallway, closely followed by the four. Manoeuvring through the ship, the five came upon the door of the hangar bay. Zarden walked up to the door and held his hand back, stopping the kids as he moved up to the door.

"Wait for me here, I'll go in and take down the guards." He said. "Now, we –,"

"Narwhal Blast!" Star fired a narwhal through the door.

The kids ran into the hangar bay and Zarden huffed in anger as they ran across the bridge midst several ships that lined the walls on docks. He ran after them and stopped quickly when he saw wizards taking aim on them.

"Look out!" He yelled.

"I got this!" Star leapt up and leapt into the air. "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

A massive rainbow wave of butterflies erupted from Star's wand, destroying most of the hangar in its wake. Zarden shielded his eyes from the blast and looked out nervously as the smoke settled.

"What the hell are you kids?" Zarden backed up.

Star blinked and looked around as she; Marco and Tom were surrounded by a white energy force field that Mary was holding up. Mary opened her eyes slowly and jerked back in surprise, causing the shield to disappear.

"Whoa, what'd I do?" Mary breathed heavily and looked around. She squealed and hopped about. "Am I a magic girl like Sailor Moon?"

"Yay, we're Magic Girl Sisters!" Star hugged Mary and hopped around.

Marco groaned and turned to see Tom slowly walking towards the edge of the bridge, about to kill himself. He grabbed him quickly. "Stay strong, man; stay strong!"

"Guys!" Zarden called. The four turned to him and saw that he was entering a ship nearby. "Come on!"

Following him into the ship, the four quickly strapped themselves in as Zarden activated the vehicle when blasts of dark energy rained upon them. Tom looked outside and saw several wizards ran toward them.

"Buckle up!" Zarden started up the ship.

The ship ignited and burst out of the bay, quickly assaulted by the space station's exterior cannons.

"We're gonna die!" Star screamed.

"Hang on; I'm taking us into hyperspace!" Zarden pushed a lever forward.

"Hyper say what?" Star raised her brow.

She looked around and screamed as their ship shot into a bright light.

* * *

ZARDEN WATCHED the immersive sunset sky as stars shone above. A bright flash zipped past him and he looked around at the widely coloured flora that surrounded him. A cough caught his attention and he turned to see Star, Marco, Tom and Mary slowly regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Mary groaned

"The ship crashed and I got you out just in time." Zarden said. "We're going to be on foot for now."

"Well, what do we do now?" Tom asked.

"I'm going get back to that ship. You found your wand, so return to your planet."

"You don't understand. I needed the scissors, without them, we can't get back." Star said.

"What's so important about a pair of scissors?" Zarden asked.

"They can open rifts between dimensions, that's how we travel."

"Or you can say they can _cut_ the fabric of reality, huh?" Marco said whimsically and gestured with his fingers. "Huh?" He looked around as the others deadpanned. "Tough crowd." He shrugged then turned to Zarden. "Wait, why do you want to get back to that ship? I thought you wanted to escape."

"There's something I need." Zarden looked to the sky.

"Well, seems our interests align. If we team up and get back to that ship, we get the scissors back and we can leave." Tom said.

"I can't take bunch of kids with me." Zarden started walking.

"Hey, we're not just kids! If you haven't noticed, I have a wand." Star brandished the wand.

Zarden hesitated then capitulated. "Alright."

"Yay!" Star ran on. "Let's go, Marco!"

Tom watched Marco, Star and Zarden leave. He turned to Mary and saw her still seated on the ground. He looked to the others then walked up to her, taking a seat beside her.

"Mary, I wanted to apologise for earlier; I was being inconsiderate." He said.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I didn't even bother to ask you before literally barging into your room this morning. You should decide what to do with your time, not me." She said.

"No, you were right; my room was messy and besides, I am having fun now."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Hey, at least I don't have to go to that boring camp in Gravity Falls." Tom chuckled. "You wanna explore the outer space with me?" He offered his hand. She looked into his eyes and accepted his hand with a smile.

* * *

DEEP IN the heart of the space station they'd escaped, an alien stood in the hall, looking out at deep space as the stars illuminated its recesses. Another alien entered and kneeled behind him.

"Tell me what happened." He said.

"Lord Valkur, we had a prison break and we lost five captives. We just got confirmation that one of them had the energy of the Dark One." She said.

"Put out a bounty, we can't let them get away."


	2. The Ancient

**THE ANCIENT**

Zarden, Tom, Star, Marco and Mary searched through the alien planet and made their way to a massive market filled with several aliens from all over the universe.

"This is a hostile planet, so whatever you do, don't stray away from the team," Zarden said as he looked around.

"Man, I miss earth." Marco huffed.

"Yeah, I miss anime, cartoons." Mary ssaid.

"And food." Marco rubbed his stomach and it growled.

"I am so hungry right now." Mary moaned.

"And this alien culture's so weird." Marco looked at the aliens around him, jerking back at a stout red beast with seven horns jutting from its face.

Tom frowned as Mary and Marco complained and stormed off in anger. Star looked around in awe when she saw him walk away from them.

"Tom, where are you going? Zarden said we should stick as together a team!" She followed him. "Whoop, now I'm detouring!" She chuckled and turned to the others who were walking into a crowd. "Tom!" She chased after him.

"I can't wait to get back home." Marco said.

"You know, we should throw a party when we get back." Mary turned to him.

"Yeah, Star is a real party animal; she'll have good ideas." Marco smiled. "Hey, Star!" He looked around then raised his brow. "What the -?"

"Tom!" Mary called.

"Where did they go?" Marco turned to her and she shrugged.

* * *

TOM MOVED through crowded street, angered by the aliens around him. Each of them was humanoid, but clearly of different species with skin tones ranging from white, blue, red, black and brown.

"Tom! Where'd you run off to?" Star's voice came.

Tom turned and saw Star looking around in the crowd behind him. He frowned and turned to his right. Star walked on and stopped, her eyes wide in awe as a purple unicorn flew past her, spreading rainbows with its wings.

"Ah, Space Unicorn!" She squealed, biting her lip when she slapped herself. "No, Star, focus on finding Tom! Tom!" She continued on, moving past where Tom had turned.

Tom walked down a corridor and entered a courtyard where aliens were buying herbs. He turned to his right and saw a massive, old, golden statue in the centre of the area. It was a woman clad in a dress with pupil-less eyes looking down at her crossed hands held before her. He moved up to it and became enthralled.

"What is that?"

"It's a statue of one of the ancients," A voice said. Tom turned and saw an old grey alien clad wearing a robe. "They were worshipped as gods long ago." He said.

Tom scoffed. "There were probably just aliens." He walked on, but stopped when he saw the carvings on the statue's dress. He moved closer to it. "That looks familiar." "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"Why?"

"It is prohibited by legend." The alien warned.

Tom ignored the alien and studied the carvings. He felt drawn to them and slowly moved to touch it when energy burst out of the statue, knocking him onto the ground. The aliens around turned to him, seeing him unconscious and scorched.

Meanwhile, Star happily skipped through a street, covered in colourful crystals while leading chubby babies riding chariots led by puppies. She hummed to herself when she saw the aliens crowded in the courtyard.

"Huh?" She studied the crowd then it hit her. "Tom!" She quickly ran up to the aliens and squeezed her way through, finding Tom on the ground. "Tom! What happened?" She gasped and knelt beside him. She began to panic and looked around. "What did they do to you?" She looked at her wand and nodded. She launched into the air and waved her wand. "Mending Heart Hurricane!"

She fired a wave of glowing hearts at Tom when they were suddenly blown back by a wave that nearly knocked her out of the sky.

"What the?" She panted as she steadied herself.

Commotion came from her left and she turned, seeing four armoured, cannon-wielding alien trolls riding grey raptors coming her way.

"Whoop, gotta go!" She landed and ran up to Tom. She moved to lift him when she saw that he was still unconscious. She looked at her wand, wondering why the spell failed when a voice came.

"The guards are coming!"

Star gasped and picked Tom up, struggling to put him over her back. She tried to run and staggered, quickly getting her footing and running off. Moving her way through the aliens, she looked for a way out and bumped into an alien, causing her to drop Tom. She tried to lift him again, but fell back instantly.

"Why are you so heavy?" She panted.

Star got to her feet and holstered her wand, tying up her hair and huffing. She grabbed him and tried to lift him, only getting him an inch off the ground.

"Come on!" She turned and saw the trolls approach her.

"Halt!" A troll ordered.

Star drew her wand. "Puppy Hug Mega Beam!"

She shot a beam of glowing puppies at the trolls, but they didn't flinch. A troll shot a ray gun at her and she dodged it, brandishing her wand.

"Marble Maple Syrup Glass Chandelier!"

Star sent a giant chandelier made of broken marbles and dripping with maple syrup at the trolls, destroying the street in its wake. A troll fired a cannon right through the chandelier, destroying it and blasting her in the gut, knocking her over. She tried to stand up, but writhed in pain at the burn wound; allowing the trolls to surrounds her.

"You're under arrest!" A troll said.

Star gasped as all hope was lost when a small ball rolled past her and up to the trolls. The trolls looked at it in curiosity and it exploded, knocking them over.

"Star!" Zarden yelled as he, Marco and Mary ran up to her.

Zarden aimed his cannon at the trolls as Marco and Mary helped Star up.

"What happened?" Mary lifted Tom up.

"We need to move now!" Zarden frowned.

The others nodded and Zarden ran off with them as the trolls recuperated. Star turned to Mary as they ran off, seeing her look at Tom in desperation.

"Don't worry; you're gonna be okay." Mary said.

Tom could hear everything as it was happening, but didn't know what was going on. As they ran, he began to sink into a dark void in his mind and it slowly absorbed him.

* * *

Tom awoke in the darkness and he looked around when a bright light appeared to his right. He turned to it and it sucked him in, tossing him onto a sidewalk. Pushing himself up to his feet, he looked around and found that he was in a destroyed city.

Several corpses lay around him, soaking the rubble in their blood. A cloaked figure walked slowly ahead of him.

"I've seen this before." Tom said.

"It will happen soon and you have been running away from it all this time." A loud, echoing voice said.

The cloaked figure disappeared along with the city, causing the void to reappear around him.

"You are denying your power" The voice came again.

"Who are you?" Tom looked around.

"I am you." Lights appeared around Tom and the void transformed into deep space. "The universe and nothing at all."

"Get out of my head!"

"You cannot run away from your destiny."

"I'm not running from anything!" Tom yelled.

"Don't worry, brother; I'll get to you one way or another." The voice laughed.

Everything went black and Tom squinted as a bright light appeared again, this time in the shape of a triangle with a burning red eye at its centre.

* * *

Tom stirred and looked around as he came to on the floor of an alley. Marco, Star and Mary came to his side and Zarden looked out into the street.

"Tom, you alright?" Marco asked.

"What happened?" Star raised her brow.

Tom looked at the guys then turned to Star, jerking back in shock. In his eyes, Star glowed, had white eyes and wore golden armour.

"Whoa, dude, what's wrong?" Marco raised his brow/

"Are you okay?" Star moved toward him, causing him back away.

"Tom?" Mary looked into his eyes. She turned to Star and her eyes widened in surprise. She glanced at Tom and frowned, standing him up. "Come on."

Star looked at Marco in confusion and he shrugged. "Well, at least we lost the trolls back there." Star said.

"Yeah, but it's too bad we haven't found the ship yet." Marco said.

"Yeah." Zarden looked around. "Queen Ann's Revenge!" He pointed to a nearby garage where a large spaceship is docked.

"Plot convenience!" Marco smiled. "Wait, how do you know POTC?"

Zarden ran ahead and the four followed him. Star glanced at Tom and grew concerned. She tried to speak when she heard a blast and turned forward, seeing Zarden blast an alien.

"Come on, we have to leave before they come to!" Zarden called.

"What the heck was that?" Marco exclaimed.

"I was stealing my ship back." Zarden cocked his gun.

"Okay, kinda thought you were stealing someone else's for a second." Marco said.

The guys boarded the ship and once Zarden started it up, he flew them off the planet, leaving the trolls as they arrived.

* * *

AFTER TWENTY minutes of flying, Zarden emerged from the cockpit and found, Star, Marco, Tom and Mary in the back.

"Okay, what happened back there? I thought I said to stick together." Zarden crossed his arms.

"Hey, I was chasing after Tom after he ran off." Star pointed at Tom.

"I'm sorry." Tom said dismissively.

Zarden rubbed his nose and huffed. "Look, just don't do that again; we won't make it out of here if we don't work together. I'll be in the back." He walked off.

"In the meantime." Star kicked back. "I'm gonna relax, right Tom?"

Star turned to Tom who was seated near the window beside Mary who leaned against him while asleep. She shrugged and sat back. With a frown, Tom looked at his arm and charged energy through it. It slowly turned black.


	3. Pixietropolis

MARCO, TOM and Mary sat around the space ship. Marco and Mary tried to have breakfast and looked at their bowls of green porridge curiously while Tom ignored his completely.

"What is that?" Mary asked.

"Zarden said it's breakfast." Marco said.

"Is it a vegetable or something?" Mary raised her brow.

"I don't know." Marco spooned the food.

Mary stared at his bowl and Star ran in with a squeal. She twirled about and jumped to the centre of the room.

"Good morning!" Star sang and the others ignored her.

"Sup." Marco said with disinterest.

"Are you ready for our next adventure? I know I am." Star giggled and looked around, seeing Tom seated by the window and looking out into space gloomily. She moved up to him. "Tom, are you ready for our next adventure?" She smiled at Tom, but he ignored her. "Oh, why're you so down in dumps?"

"Nah, it's nothing." Tom said.

"That certainly isn't nothing, Tom." Star crossed her arms and got pouty. Tom continued to look out the window. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up!"

Star drew out her wand and fired it at the floor, summoning a large board game. It was similar to monopoly and had a bright colour scheme with pink and purple balls floating around.

"It's Mewnoply! A game where you win prizes that come to life and experience fun assorted punishments when you lose. Isn't that fun?" Star said eagerly.

Tom stood up and left, making Star huff in frustration. She looked to Marco who was inching to take a spoonful of his food.

"Marco, let's play the game!" Star grabbed Marco, causing him to spill his food and sat him before the board game.

"Star! I was having breakfast!" Marco yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can do that later." Star waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, my round!"

Star waved her wand and blasted the game, creating an explosion that rocked the ship. The smoke cleared and the guys were strewn about the room along with the chairs and plates of food.

"Can't you kids stay quiet for one second?" Zarden said from the other room.

Zarden entered the room and his jaw dropped as he looked at the carnage. Star fell out of a broken chair and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in anger.

He huffed. "Anyway, today will be our first attempt to track down the ship that captured us."

"Yeah, a new mission!" Star jumped up and hopped around Zarden as the others recuperated.

"I managed to get a blood sample from a beast as I was captured. Since I failed to kill it, we should be able to trace it back to its ship using the DNA radar." Zarden said.

"Cool." Marco looked around. "Where is it?"

Zarden walked up to the middle of the room and pressed a button on the roof. A screen slid down and showed radar that scanned space.

"The radar searches the universe within a Karnheit radius of the ship." Zarden walked up to the screen.

"So, how long should it take?" Tom pocketed his hands.

"It might take days or –," The screen beeped. "... Minutes … huh." Zarden walked up to the screen. "It's on a nearby planet too; we must be lucky."

"This is turning out to be a good day." Star brandished her wand and turned to Marco. "Bet you're glad we played Mewnoply, huh? It gives good luck."

Star accidentally fired at Marco and he quickly ducked, avoiding the blast. He glared at her and she laughed uneasily.

"Well, strap yourselves in, kids; we're off." Zarden walked toward the cockpit.

* * *

ZARDEN'S SHIP made a slow descent into an alien planet. Tom, Marco, Star, Mary and Zarden disembarked the ship, walked onto the golden grass. The five looked around, seeing the various tinges or orange, copper and gold that comprised the planet.

Zarden drew out his cannon and walked on. "Follow me." He shut the ship's exterior door, walking on with the others as he trained his cannon around and squinted. "Alright, this is a planet I've never been to before, so let's keep our guard up. We have to be careful and not draw attention to our -,"

Star squealed and ran onward, hopping along.

"Star, what're you doing?" Marco called.

"This planet is so beautiful!" Star screamed loudly in excitement.

"Star, keep it down or we'll get -," Zarden tried to say.

Star ran off and Zarden facepalmed angrily. Marco laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded in sympathy.

"Just breath, relax, calm down; she's always like this." Marco encouraged him.

Zarden huffed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Star, get back here!" Marco chased after Star and the others follow.

* * *

STAR RAN about and looked at the trees around her in awe.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" She ogled.

"Star, get back here!" Marco called out as he and the others drew closer. Tom followed nonchalantly, not bothering to be fast.

Star gasped. "You'll never take me alive!"

Star laughed and skipped about when she crashed through a gate. She groaned and rubbed her head, looking around and seeing that she was in a small village. Star stood and looked at buildings around her, the highest being 6 foot tall surrounded by a 10 foot wall and filled with pixies that stood around 3 feet tall.

"Whoa …"

"Star!" Marco ran up to her.

"Oh, hey, Marco - look what I found." Star gestured at the village.

The pixies rose in an uproar and Star turned to see them crowd around her in fury. Zarden and Mary arrived and became surprised.

"Uh, what the …?" Zarden raised his brow.

"Kill the monster! Kill it!" The Pixies cheered.

"Intruders!" A male pixie yelled.

"Hey, whoa, calm down, you guys." Star said.

The pixies moved up to her and one of them jerked back in surprise. "I can't believe it, it's her!" The male pixie said. The pixies mumbled in confusion and he turned to them. "Don't you recognise her? She's the goddess!" The pixies grew excited.

"Uh, what're you guys talking about?" Star raised her brow.

"Pixies, we mean you no harm." Zarden walked up to them. "I am Zarden Markhletharggh of the Yeth-Valteer and I -,"

The pixies ran past him and crowded around Star excitedly. "Goddess, goddess, goddess!"

"Our prayers have been answered!" A pixie woman said hysterically.

"Pixies, I need to see your leader." Zarden turned to them and they ignored him. He huffed and turned to Marco and Mary who watched Star in disapproval. "Well, it seems diplomacy won't work."

"Nothing works when she's around." Marco shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm going to follow the signal and try to find its source while you guys stay here." Zarden said.

"Wait, what? Why're you leaving us here?" Marco frowned.

"You're just going to disrupt the mission."

"Hey, we're just as capable as you are." Marco crossed his arms.

"You'll just get in my way. Besides, someone needs to look out for Star." Zarden pointed at Star who frolicked among the pixies.

Marco groaned. "Fine, we'll wait here."

"Good. Be sure to keep out of trouble." Zarden walked off.

Mary looked around and a pixie flew up to her shoulder. "Are you a friend of the goddess?"

"Uh, I wouldn't call her a -,"

"Perfect! Come with us!" The pixie flew off.

"Wait, Mary!" Marco called and Mary wandered off.

Marco saw Star begin to leave. He huffed and begrudgingly followed her. Tom walked up to the village and saw the pixies.

"Yeah, I'm out." Tom deadpanned and walked off into a forest.

* * *

STAR WALKED amongst the pixies in a large, ancient, golden temple. A large pixie clad in a golden dress with crystals infused into the fabric - the Pixie Queen - hovered beside Star.

"This is the temple of the great goddess! It has been prophesied that the goddess would come to our planet every thousand years and bless our people. You must be the goddess!" The Pixie Queen said and the pixies cheered.

"Whoa, okay." Star said in surprise.

Marco followed nearby and saw the architecture around them. He moved up to a statue of a woman dressed in gold and turned to Star. "Oh no." Marco walked up to Star who watched the pixies fly around her.

"Star, you need to tell these pixies the truth." Marco said to her quietly.

"About what?" Star asked.

"About the fact that you're not a goddess! These guys are pretty serious about this."

"Aw, come on, Marco, look at them; I can't break their little hearts." Star said, gaining a frown from Marco.

Tom walked through the woods and looked at the golden colours of everything. He shook his head and became worried, looking at his hand.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry all the time?" Tom asked himself.

Tom hand shivered and he clenched his fist. He walked on when whispers suddenly came from behind him. He looked around and heard the whispers become louder.

Tom stepped back and bumped into a tree. He breathed heavily and looked down, seeing black energy come from his arm. He pulled it away and stepped back, seeing the spot where he touched the tree slowly blacken.

The tree started to quickly turn black and decayed along with the ground around it. Pieces of the tree and the ground disintegrated and whisked away, alarming Tom who ran off.

* * *

STAR WALKED amongst the pixies in the village and the Pixie Queen flew beside her.

"We are very pleased to receive you, goddess; we desperately need your help."

The Pixie Queen led Star to the slums. The village wall had a hole in it and several buildings had been smashed in. Star grew concerned.

"For years, the goblins have attacked our village and ravaged our people." The Pixie Queen said.

"Oh no." Star said.

"They oppress us because they're stronger than us. We needed a saviour and only you can do it." The Pixie Queen said.

Star looked at the pixies in worry and turned to Marco who shook his head in disapproval. She looked around and nodded determinedly, raising her wand up.

"Wait, Star, don't!" Marco said.

"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" Star swung her wand.

Star sent out a beam that transformed the village, making it larger and grander, and fixing the damaged buildings. The pixies looked around in awe and cheered.

"Goddess, goddess, goddess!" The pixies cheered.

"Star, you've gotta stop this!" Marco said.

"Come on, Marco, nothing bad is gonna happen." Star brandished her wand.

Star accidentally blasted a goblin that tried to climb into the village. The pixies saw it and cheered louder.

"See?" Star smirked and Marco frowned.

* * *

ZARDEN WALKED down a footpath and looked at a radar device. He turned at a corner and jerked back as two armoured goblins approach. He hopped into the forest and watched them leave.

Zarden moved to his left and saw a village in the distance. He moved closer to the edge of the forest and saw goblins roaming about.

"Goblins. Better avoid them." Zarden said to himself.

Drawing out his device, he walked onward and manoeuvred through the forest. After sneaking around for a while, he came upon a footpath when the device started beeping again.

The beeping increased and Zarden jerked back in surprise. A beast's corpse lay on the ground before her. He moved up to it and touched its body, seeing a large gash on it.

"What the hell?" Zarden looked at his device and it showed he was at the location.

Mary sat on a chair in a white dress as pixies did her hair. They placed crystals in her braid and they glistened against her white locks. Tom walked into the area and approached her.

"Mary, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tom said.

"Okay." Mary said. The pixies flew off and Tom sat beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's happening again." Tom showed her his arm and black energy exuded from it.

"Isn't it always black?" Mary raised her brow.

"No, it's not - my powers are going haywire."

"Maybe you just haven't mastered them yet. I mean, I've only ever used mine once and I haven't managed to since." Mary shrugged.

"You don't understand; something's wrong with me." Tom said.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel a darkness in me and it's sucking me in. I feel so lost and cold … I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Mary looked at Tom and saw how troubled he was. "Tom ... I don't really know what's going on, but I'm here to help."

"What should I do?" Tom asked.

"Well, I don't know." Mary said and Tom became more worried. "Look, Tom, don't give in to whatever you're feeling; you're not alone. I might not know how to help, but we're here for you." Tom looked up to her and she smiled at him. "Look, we're in space and we're on an alien planet; have fun! Try to open up to everyone else. It's good that you came to me, but you have friends here too who're willing to help."

Tom sifted his mind and saw Star playing amongst the pixies. He smiled and Mary punched his shoulder.

"There you go, Tom; have fun!"

Tom looked to Mary and saw Star again, his smile widened.

* * *

ZARDEN MADE his way through the forest and entered a footpath. He looked around and jerked back as he saw a large armoured goblin towering before him. The beast was nine feet tall, had green skin, wore horned helmet with armour with a whip gauntlet.

"Hey there." Zarden smirked.

The goblin swung its whip at him and he ran off. Zarden drew out his cannon and blasted the goblin twice in the chest. The goblin staggered back, but simply shook its head and chased him.

Zarden got worried and cocked his cannon. He turned around and saw the beast had already caught up to him and was about to punch him. Zarden quickly drew out his sword and blocked the beast's fist.

Zarden jumped back and the beast threw wild blows at him, missing with every each of them as Zarden dodged deftly. The beast swung its arm and smacked him, sending him flying back and falling on the ground.

Zarden grunted and tried to get to his feet and the goblin ran up to him.

* * *

STAR STOOD in front of the Queen's palace and the pixies cheered around her. Marco moved up to them.

"Pixies, please listen to me; she's not a goddess! You're being tricked." Marco said, but the pixies ignored him. "Please, you have to believe me."

They ignore him again and Marco walked off, bumping into Tom.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"The pixies think Star is some sort of goddess and they won't listen to me." Marco said.

"Heh, well, at least she's having fun, right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, at the expense of an entire village! This is ridiculous."

"Yeah." Tom said.

Tom smiled and Marco raised his brow as he saw it. A roar echoed in the distance.

"What was that?" Tom looked around.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Marco frowned. "Star, Mary, we need to find Zarden!" Star and Mary didn't hear Marco as they continued to frolic. "Oh, come on!"

Zarden hurtled through the air and crashed through a wall in the village. A panic erupted and Marco, Star, Mary and Tom converged around Zarden.

"Zarden!" Marco said.

"What happened?" Star gasped.

A roar came and the giant goblin walked up to them. The kids tensed up and took fighting stances.

"Sit this one out, kids; I've got it." Zarden struggled to his feet.

"No, we got it!" Marco charged at the beasts with the others.

Star launched into the air. "Bubblegum Jelly Punch!"

Star fired a giant bubblegum fist that punched the beast down to the ground. The beast cut the confection off and got to its feet. Tom shot an energy beam at it and it dodged. The beast wrapped Tom with the whip from its gauntlet and tossed him aside.

Zarden ran up to the beast from behind and stabbed it in the back. The goblin staggered in pain and he pushed the blade deeper.

"Alright, guys, let's take it down!" Marco yelled.

Zarden leapt off the goblin, dislodging the blade, and fired his cannon at its back, making it stagger forward. Marco round-housed the beast's leg and it fell forward toward Tom who punched it with a charged fist. The beast hurtled toward Star who jumped up into the air.

"Bleep Blop!"

Star whacked the beast with her wand, sending it flying off into the sky. Star descended to the village below and the pixies cheered for her. Zarden got to his feet and Marco walked up to him.

"So, think we'd get in the way now?" Marco crossed his arms.

"Sure, whatever." Zarden said dismissively, gaining a frown from Marco.

The Pixie Queen flew up to Star as the pixies amassed. "You destroyed the goblins' most powerful warrior! You truly are a goddess!"

Star smiled as the pixies cheered for her when she saw Marco who shook his head in disappointment. Star huffed and turned to the Pixie Queen.

"Pixie Queen, I'm sorry, but … I'm not a goddess." Star said. The pixies gasped and mumbled amongst themselves. "Look, I appreciate what you've done for me, but I've been lying to you."

"But, you've transformed our village and saved us from the goblins." The Pixie Queen said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well," Star rubbed her neck. "Those were probably just accidents." The pixies mumbled even more. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I just didn't know how to tell you guys - you seemed so happy.

The Queen looks at the people and huffed. "Well, I guess we were wrong; we're still at the mercy of the goblins."

"No, you're not - I just took out their big gun, remember? Besides, you're a great people on your own; you can defend yourselves - I know you can." Star smiled.

The Pixie Queen looked to the people and turned back to her. "Thank you for inspiring us ... um ... heh, we never got your name, outsider."

"I'm Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni." Star grinned.

"Well, from one royal to another, thank you." The Pixie Queen smiled.

Zarden walked up to them. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we must get going."

"Aw, so soon?" Star moaned.

"Yeah, we've got things we have to do." Zarden said.

"Okay" Star followed Zarden as he walked off.

* * *

AFTER RETURNING to their ship, Zarden started the ship and it ascended from the pixies who waved at them excitedly.

"Be sure to visit when you can!" The Pixie Queen called out.

"I will!" Star waved at them from the ship and it blasted off.

* * *

THE PIXIE Queen roamed the halls and looked around. A nearby wall started to glow and she quickly flew up to it. The light diminished and revealed a carved image of Star in the wall.

The image showed Star in a golden dress with pupil-less eyes looking at her hands that are crossed before her.

"It was her!" The Pixie Queen gasped.

* * *

STAR RAN into the main area of the ship where Marco, Tom and Mary are seated. "That was awesome! I can't wait for our next adventure!"

"Yeah, I guess." Tom shrugged.

Star turned to Tom sat at the window. "Aw, still in the dumps, Tom? We can still play the game. What do you say?"

Tom deadpanned to Star when Mary frowned at him. "Okay." He said hesitantly.

Star giggled. "Come on!" She pulled Tom aside.

Zarden walked into the room. "Alright, guys, the ship will be on autopilot until I can figure something out. You can rest up until then." He moves past Marco and Mary and entered another room.

"What's the deal with Zarden? We saved him back there and he didn't acknowledge that." Marco growled.

"Well, I dunno about him, but at least Tom and Star are getting along." Mary gestured to Star who played Mwenopoly with Tom nearby.

Tom rolled a dice and Star grinned. "Ha! Jail again! You're not good at this game, are you?"

Star summoned a prison jumpsuit on Tom and he groaned. Star hugged Tom and he frowned slightly before smiling at her.

"Things are working out well." Mary beamed as she watched them.

Marco frowned and turned to the room Zarden went into. "What's his deal?"

* * *

ZARDEN PLACED his weapons down on a bed in his room and moved up to a mirror nearby. He slowly removed his jacket and winced as he removed his sleeve. Zarden moved his jacket aside and looked at a bandage wrapped around his abdomen.

Blood seeped through the bandages.

* * *

VALKUR ENTERED a large room filled with sorcerers that wove energy and meditated. He walked up to Ayela who looked at a portal of the universe.

"Progress report." Valkur said.

"The plan worked, sir; we're now sure Zarden's trying to track us down." Ayela said.

"Good, this can work for us," Valkur said.


	4. My Purpose

**MY PURPOSE**

MARCO WOKE up early that morning and looked at the cold outer reaches of space through the single window in his quarters. His perception of time was slowly slipping after the week he'd spent travelling with Zarden. Or at least he assumed it was a week without the sun telling him so. He sighed.

He missed home.

Marco trudged through the room routinely, groaning to himself about how cluttered his roommate Tom had left things, and walked into the hallway when he heard the jingle of Star's wand.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star's voice came.

"Star!" Marco ran on and saw her near the door.

Star blasted the door with a narwhal, opening a vacuum pull that sucked her into space. Marco clung to wall of the ship and Mary and Tom flew past him, quickly being sucked outside.

"No!" Marco yelled and he got sucked in too.

Clinging to the floor, Marco quickly fought the current, his body aching in pain as he muscled toward the emergency hatch. He lifted his hand up to the hatch near the hole in the wall and felt his body slowly grow cold and numb - the air literally being sucked from his lungs. With a final gasp, he pulled the hatch and shut the door, coughing badly as he pushed himself up.

His eyes dilated in shock as he remembered what happened and he ran up to the window where he saw Mary, Tom and Star adrift in space.

"Guys!" Marco breathed heavily. "No ..." He ran his hand through his hair when he saw the three start to move. "What the?"

Tom steadied himself beside Star who looked around. "Uh, what happened?"

"We're in space!" Star yelled then gasped. "I've never done this before!"

"Wait, you did this?" Mary frowned.

"What the hell! You could've killed us!" Tom growled.

"Why'd you do that?" Mary flew up to Star.

"I just wanted to explore space." Star looked around. "It looks pretty today."

"We could've done that in the ship!" Tom gritted his teeth.

"It is pretty though." Mary looked around.

"How're we surviving in space in the first place?" Tom looked around.

"Who cares? Let's have fun!" Star turned to him.

Mary bumped into Star and the two girls spun together. "Space Tag, you're it!"

"Oh, you messed with the wrong girl, sister!" Star swam toward her.

"Hey, wait up!" Tom followed them.

Marco blinked in disbelief. "They can survive in space? That's impossible!" He looked at his hand. "... Could I breathe in space?" He turned to the hatch and inched toward it.

"What's going on here?" Zarden yawned as he looked around and saw Marco "What're you doing!?" He grabbed his arm.

"Look outside!" Marco pointed.

Zarden turned and saw Star, Marco and Mary playing tag. "What the hell?"

"I know, right? How's that possible?"

"Well, whatever's going on, we need to get them back inside." Zarden walked on and saw the damaged wall. "What happened to my ship!?"

Mary laughed as she avoided the frantic blasts of a giant puffy pink hand by Star. The princess swung at Mary who swerved back and bumped into Tom who hovered in place. He shook his head and saw Zarden's ship fly toward them and he sighed in relief.

"Ah, the ship's coming to get us."

"Aw, really? I wanted to play tag some more!" Mary whined.

"I doubt what you're doing counts as ta -," Star fired at Tom by accident, sending him hurtling away.

"Whoops! Sorry, Tom!" Star called out.

"This is not how tag is played!" Tom yelled and crashed onto a moon. "I'm okay!"

* * *

A DOOR slid open in Zarden's ship and Tom, who was clung to a large moon rock, was pulled in by the tractor beam. Star ran up to him and pulled his ears and mouth, looking at him intently.

"Uh, what're you doing?"

"Oh, you're alright!" Star slapped his shoulder, knocking him off his feet. "I thought you'd broken something!"

"Yeah, knock your friend over after smacking him onto a moon." Tom groaned as he pushed himself up. "It's not like I'm not in pain or anything."

"Oh, relax." Star chuckled and drew out her wand. "Have a narwhal!"

Star summoned a narwhal above Tom's head and he looked up in shock. "Ain't that some shit." Tom threw up his hands and the narwhal fell on him.

"Tom!" Mary gasped and went to his side.

"Star, if you blast another hole in my ship, I'll jettison off the ship and you'll float your way back to your planet!" Zarden walked up to her.

"I'm sorry." Star said, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Zarden huffed and walked off to the cockpits. "Our next stop is to a planet called Tatooine to see an info broker named Klinbarg. He's a very dangerous man, so I think you should sit this one out."

"What, you're ditching us again!?" Marco frowned.

"Uh, I think we've more than proved our incompetence." Star pulled Tom's arm and dropped her wand, summoning another narwhal that slammed on her. "A little help?"

Marco huffed and turned to Zarden. "Zarden, you need to start respecting us as equals! We're not a bunch of dumb kids!"

Mary pulled at Star and Tom whose screams muffled underneath the narwhals. She huffed in exhaustion and saw Star's wand nearby. She picked it up and it turned black with a dark aura and lightning bolts on it.

"Huh ... How does this work exactly?" She swung it around and summoned a black emo narwhal with a dark aura over Marco.

"Mother -," The whale slammed on him.

"Sorry." Mary winced.

* * *

ZARDEN'S SHIP beamed through hyperspace and arrived on planet Tatooine, a massive desert planet whose skies were filled with a flurry of ships. Zarden looked around as he manoeuvred the air traffic when he saw a blimp flashing a wanted poster with his face on it. He started to panic and Star walked toward him.

"Ooh, is this the planet we're supposed to be on?" She stuck her head toward the window.

"Uh, yes! But we need to take a detour!" Zarden made a sharp turn. "There's a shortcut I know to beat the air traffic." He moved the ship downward.

He swerved between ships on his descent and dove toward a large chasm in the earth. Star looked around and the ship suddenly became pitch black.

"Star, did you summon a giant narwhal above the ship?" Marco asked.

"Ugh, I would never!" Star said and pouted. "... I think."

"Relax, we're simply underground." Zarden turned on the ship's headlights, illuminating a massive cave they flew in.

"What're we doing in a cave?" Tom walked up to him.

"We're just taking a shortcut." Zarden said.

"Underground?" Marco looked around.

"Yes, it's easier this way." Zarden said when the ship jerked violently. He turned forward and saw the nose of the vehicle lodge between four large rocks. "Dammit."

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, and what was that about us screwing stuff up, huh, Zardy?" Marco smirked.

"It was one accident!" Zarden stood up. "Guess I'll have to go and move those rocks."

"Don't worry, we got this." Star twirled her wand. "You stay inside and navigate the ship while we move the rocks."

"Hmm." Zarden stroked his chin.

"Come on, we can handle it!" Marco frowned.

Zarden huffed. "Alright, but you're gonna need some suits." Zarden walked past them.

"Dunno if you forgot, but we don't need them, right Marco?" Star turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm putting one on just to be safe." Marco followed Zarden.

* * *

STAR, MARCO and Tom looked around as they flew out of the ship while Marco, who was bound to it by a cable in a space suit, walked toward them, hopping from rock to rock slowly. Star dove down to the wall of rocks before the ship and looked at the vehicle below, raising her wand up.

"Sprinkle Ultra Beam -,"

"Wait, you can't just blast the ship!" Tom flew up to her.

"What do you mean?" Star turned to him.

Marco waved at the three as they argued up above and he huffed as they didn't hear him. He pressed a button on his arm gauntlet, trying to start up the rockets but he failed. He growled and Zarden's voice came on his com. unit.

"What's going on out there?"

"This darn suit isn't working!" Marco punched his arm gauntlet.

"Then just stay on the ship and use your blaster - we don't want rocks hitting the ship."

"Fine." Marco sighed and drew out his blaster rifle.

Star and Mary tugged at the wand, both wanting to use it and Tom groaned. "Let Star have it, Mary!" Mary let go and scowled, gaining a smirk from Star. "Star, just try to be careful and not let many rocks hit the ship, okay?"

"You got it!" She raised her wand. "Silver Wind Plasma Storm!"

Star shot the rock wall with a vortex of energy, creating a large hole as it disintegrated the rocks around. Boulders sprayed out and plummeted toward the ship, falling right at Marco who hastily aimed his blaster. He fired at a boulder with shut eyes and opened them to see it in pieces around him.

"Haha!" He grinned when another boulder came. "Oh no."

Marco jumped out of the way and the boulder smacked against the ship's windshield, cracking it. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Marco aimed and fired at three rocks tumbling at the ship, disintegrating them before Tom flew past him. Tom threw punches at the air before him, sending out three energy balls that destroyed rocks falling toward him. Mary landed beside Marco who blasted falling debris and she threw her hands out, summoning a white energy shield that caught the rocks.

"Thanks." He turned to her.

"Super Jelly Wave!" Star swung her wand down; shooting a wave of pink jelly that destroyed several rocks and caused them to stick on the walls of the cave.

"Nice work, Star!" Marco said and the others cheered in excitement.

Zarden smiled when he heard a siren behind him. "Alright, kids, let's get a move on!"

Zarden sped onward, causing Marco to slam against the windshield while the others tried to catch up. Marco rubbed his head and saw the three fly toward the ship and fail to catch up.

"Hey, slow down!" Marco pounded the windscreen, causing Zarden to stop the ship.

Tom flew up to the ship and landed on its nose with a loud thud. "Hey, what the hell was that!?" He punched the windscreen, cracking the glass.

"Hey, watch it!" Zarden frowned.

"Why'd you try to ditch us back there?" Star flew up to the ship.

"Sorry, just got a little excited there." Zarden glanced back to the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Star shrugged.

"Well, not really." Mary said when a loud crash came. "What was that?"

Rocks exploded out before them and a giant, black centipede with an eye in its mouth, white hair drooling green acid crawled down the upper wall of the cave.

"Looks like we've got company." Mary jerked back.

"I've got this!" Tom flew toward the centipede and it spat acid on him, sending him flying back.

"Tom!" Marco yelled and fired at the centipeetle.

The centipeetle moved away from the blast and spat out three balls out acid at the ship. Star dodged two and the third one smashed into her, flinging her down below the ship. Mary gasped as the green liquid shot toward her and she summoned another shield, sliding the liquid off the ship.

Marco fired at the centipeetle repeatedly, missing it several times as it crawled along the roof and spat at them. A black energy ball smashed into the acid and incinerated it, releasing a dark fog over the cave. The smoke cleared, revealing Tom floating nearby with Star whom he held up - both their bodies covered in wounds from the acid.

"Let's take out this bitch." Tom frowned.

"Alright, bitch!" Star grinned.

"What you call me!?" Tom growled.

"Isn't it just a word?" Star raised her brow.

"No, it's not!"

"Then what does it mean?" Star asked and the beast spat at them.

Tom, Star and Mary flew toward the centipeetle, firing beams at it and missing as it slithered around. Marco tried to aim at the beast when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Zarden walk toward him with a helmet on.

"Zarden? Why aren't you in the ship helping us destroy that thing?" Marco frowned.

"I ..." Zarden glanced around. "Didn't want to make too much noise." He drew out a black ball and tossed it at the centipeetle. "Heads up!"

Tom, Mary and Star turned and saw the ball fling toward the centipeetle. Zarden blasted it with his rifle and it exploded, releasing a white adhesive that coated the beast's eyes. He beast thrashed about and Star turned to Tom with a grin.

"Time for our combo!" Tom smirked.

"Whoo-hoo!" Star brandished her wand. "Black Crystal Star Omni-Beam!"

Star fired a black energy beam with black crystals and Tom shot his energy at it, creating a massive wave that washed over the beast, causing a large explosion that sent rocks falling down. Tom, Mary and Star cheered in excitement when a puff of white gas came from the falling rocks.

"Huh?" Star turned to the gas. A green gem fell from the gas and into the depths of the cave below her. "What was that about?"

"Who knows?" Tom shrugged.

Zarden looked around and adjusted his belt. "Well, time to get back inside." He walked off.

"Hey, guys! It's time to get back in!" Marco called.

"Nah, we're gonna stay out here for a while." Mary grinned.

"I'm going back." Tom flew toward the ship and Mary grabbed him, binding him in a bear hug. "Hey!"

"Aw, you don't wanna leave, now do you?" Mary ran a finger through his hair with a half-lidded stare and he blushed. "Ha, knew it!" She flew off with him.

"Why don't you come up here, Marco? It'll be fun!" Star grinned.

Marco's expression fell and he looked down. "I'll ... I'll sit this one out." Marco walked off.

"What's his deal?" Mary asked.

"I don't know." Star rubbed her hair and looked at her wand. There were black marks on it. "Huh?"

* * *

MARCO REMOVED his suit and walked into the main area of the ship, plopping on the chair as he heard an explosion outside. He quickly looked out and saw Star summoning a giant cotton candy that Mary flew around excitedly. He sighed and sat back, gaining the attention of Zarden who turned to him.

"Why aren't you outside with the others?" Zarden asked.

"I can't fly." Marco said.

"You could ask for Star to make you a jetpack or something. Heck, I have one in the back."

"No." Marco looked down.

"What's wrong?" Zarden asked.

"I don't belong here."

"Well, none of you do; you're away from your home planet."

"I mean here with the others." Marco said.

"What do you mean?" Zarden turned to him, putting the ship in autopilot.

"Star's got magic, Tom and Mary have all these powers ... what do I have?"

Zarden looked around. "Look, kid, none of us are equal." He huffed. "I mean ... I'm in space with a bunch of kids who're all more powerful than me."

"What?" Marco turned to him.

"Sure, I'm guiding you through space, but ... you don't really need me to protect you; you're all powerful."

"Well, not me." Marco looked down.

"Hey, if you can get a being as powerful as Star to listen to you, then you don't need any magic of your own." Zarden said. Marco sifted his mind and turned as a bright light flashed. "Ah, we've reached the other end of the cave."

Zarden ignited the ship's thrusters and Tom, Mary and Star flew toward the vehicle. The three boarded the ship and Marco walked up to them. He saw them laugh amongst each other and his expression fell. Start turned to him and he went back to his seat.

* * *

ZARDEN'S SHIP made it to the surface and flew through the air traffic. Marco remained silent during the flight and on their descent to the desert planet, Star became concerned. As the doors opened, Star walked up to Marco who sat away from the others.

"Marco, is something wrong?" Star asked.

"Uh, no, it's nothing!" Marco quickly stood up.

"Alright, guys, stick close." Zarden headed for the door.

Marco, Star, Tom and Mary disembarked the ship and followed Zarden as he walked through the busy streets of the desert village. Zarden walked up to a building with the words 'Mos Eisley' on the door.

"Wait out here." Zarden said and walked in.

Star looked around at the aliens roaming about and smiled. "Space is so vast!"

"Yeah, there're so many alien cultures!" Mary grinned.

Tom frowned and looked around. "Shit looks the same."

"What do you think, Marco?" Star looked around and turned to Marco who stood by the ship. "Marco?"

"Oh, hey." Marco said.

"Is something wrong?" Star walked up to him.

"Mmm, nothing." Marco shrugged.

"Nah, he's feeling left out." Mary chimed in.

"What? Pfft, no." Marco pocketed his hands.

"Come on, your mood was so obvious, it had an aura!" Mary chuckled. "I'm surprised Star didn't notice it."

"Even I wasn't paying attention and I noticed." Tom said and walked off, quickly followed by Mary who entered a nearby store.

"You're feeling left out? Why?" Star grew concerned.

"I don't know, I just …" Marco rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I just felt like I didn't fit in anymore."

"Why?" Star asked.

"Well, you guys have all these powers and fight monsters. I used to be able to fight them, but they just keep getting tougher." His head fell. "I can't contribute anymore."

"Oh, Marco, of course you don't fit in." Star smiled.

"Gee, that's-that's reassuring." Marco frowned and Star embraced him.

"Marco, you never have fitted in and you never will." Star pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Marco, you're my best earth friend because you're different from anyone else. I don't need another Flying Princess Pony Head, Mary or even Tom; I don't need someone like me, I need you."

"Whoa …" Marco's eyes dilated in surprise

"Besides, nobody can make nachos like you can." Star chuckled and nudged him.

"No, no, look." Marco turned Star to a nearby blimp.

Star squinted and saw a wanted sign on it with Zarden's face on the blimp. "What the?" She frowned slightly. "Zarden is a celebrity?!" She grinned.

"No, Star, that is a wanted sign for criminals!" Marco gestured at the vehicle.

"Wha? Silly Marco, Zarden isn't a criminal."

"Well, I guess we're criminals too." Tom said and pointed to the blimp showing wanted signs of the four of them associated with Zarden.

"I might not know alien currency, but that looks like a lot of money." Marco said and started to walk back.

"Yeah, and it seems these guys want some of it." Mary looked around as the aliens around them began to draw out weapons.

"What do we do now?" Star looked around in a panic.

Marco turned to the ship nearby and sifted his mind. "We protect the ship till Zarden comes back."

"What? He's a wanted criminal!" Tom frowned.

"He's our only way back – he hasn't abandoned us before and we're not doing it now." Marco took a fighting stance.

"Dammit." Tom clenched his fists as the aliens drew closer.

A raccoon watched from a nearby tavern and laughed. "Ah, the good ol' days, right buddy?"

"I am Groot."

The aliens opened fire and Mary waved her hands out, shielding her friends with white energy. Star shot two narwhals at bounty hunters and launched into the air, spraying down a volley of crystal hearts at the assailants. A female alien swung twice at Marco with a plasma sword and he sidestepped swiftly, retaliating with a roundhouse kick that knocked her back. He looked at his hand and smiled.

"See? You can contribute!" Star grinned.

Marco smirked and jumped at a large muscular alien with a flip kick, screaming like Bruce Lee as he knocked it down. Tom waved his hand and caught two energy blasts from a rifle wielding alien and he clenched his fists, punching the ground below. He sent out a tremor that downed the assailants around him and he turned to the ship, seeing two more approach it.

"The ship!" Tom yelled.

"I'm on it!" Marco said.

Marco ran toward the aliens and kicked a rock at one of them, gaining its attention as it opened fire on him. Marco slid down; avoiding both blasts and then leg swept the creature, knocking it onto its partner who crashed on a nearby vehicle. Two aliens wielding electric rods swung at Marco from both sides and he ducked quickly, jumping back up and knocking them back with a split kick.

"Go Marco!" Star cheered.

"Star, kick their asses already!" Tom yelled.

"What's an ass?" She raised her brow.

"Do a big spell already!" Tom growled.

"Oh, gotcha!" She swung her wand. "Super Sprinkle Ultra Ass -,"

"Star stop!" Marco yelled quickly.

The aliens huffed in relief and Tom smacked his head, gaining a laugh from the raccoon who watched the fight from afar. Zarden stepped out of the cantina and saw the wreckage around him. He raised his brow and saw the nearby blimp.

"Oh man."

"There he is!" An alien yelled.

Zarden ran toward the ship and pressed buttons on a gauntlet on his left arm, causing the vehicle to start up. The battling aliens turned as the whoosh of the engines drew their attention and cannons popped out of the nose of the ship. Zarden pressed a button and the craft opened fire, causing the aliens to disperse.

Tom covered his eyes as dust upheaved and he saw Zarden. "Hey, you've got some explaining to do!"

"Yes, I know, I know, but we've gotta leave right now." Zarden looked around.

"No, we're not taking another step until you –,"

An energy blast hit the ship and Mary turned up to see several ships arrive. "Yeah, I'm going with Zarden!" Mary ran off.

"Oh, guys, come on!" Tom groaned as Star, Marco and Mary ran with Zarden. "I was trying to prove a poin –," An energy blast exploded near his foot. "Fine, I'm going." He huffed.

Tom trudged lazily up to the ship where Zarden stood guard and blasted nearby aliens that approached. With Tom inside, Zarden shut the ship and made a hasty escape, nearly getting shot out of the sky by the Planetary Security.

* * *

MARCO WATCHED Tatooine fade into the distance and he turned to Zarden. "Alright, Zarden, tell us what's going on!" He frowned.

Zarden huffed as he sat midst the four kids around him in the main area of the ship. "It's a long story, but you need to know that I'm not a criminal."

"Then, what's the case here? Why's there a bounty on your head?" Mary asked.

Zarden pressed a button on his gauntlet and a plate in the ceiling opened, revealing a holographic projector that brought up a map of space. "I'm Zarden Markhletharggh of the Yeth-Valteer and I've been travelling through space for years after the annihilation of my planet Zeena Alerra." He pointed at a planet and slid his finger against the screen on his gauntlet, displaying an image of it exploding and bringing up news imagery of people of his kind in war-torn cities. "I was a bounty hunter at the time because I didn't want to be a Plumber like my dad –,"

"A Plumber?" Tom asked.

"They are the Space Police if you will." Zarden continued. "When I returned, I found my parents and siblings dead and the geo-core, the life source of my planet, was missing. I've been searching for those responsible all this time and I've not rested to get the information I need." Zarden turned off the hologram and looked at the kids. He huffed and pulled back his jacket, revealing the bandages on his torso.

"Whoa, what happened?" Star asked.

"Came with the job." Zarden chuckled wistfully. "I've been injured for weeks now, but I searched on until I came across you four."

"Wait, you were injured this whole time and you said nothing?" Mary asked.

"I didn't want to worry you kids any more than you already were." Zarden adjusted his jacket. "I'm your guardian through space and it's my responsibility to protect you."

"Not if your life is on the line like that." Marco said.

"Zarden, you shouldn't worry about us; we can hold our own." Mary said.

"And besides, now that you've told us what you're mission is we can actually help you in your search." Star grinned.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about." Marco crossed his arms.

Zarden looked to the four in pleasant surprise and Tom frowned slightly. "So, what'd you get from this broker guy anyway?"

"Ah, yes." Zarden clicked on his gauntlet, bringing up a circular holographic crest with an eagle/snake hybrid creature at its centre. "I found out the name of the people who captured us. They're a cult called the Lunar Sect and they've been rumoured to go around causing chaos for their supposed god, the Dark One. I think they're the ones who put the bounty on us."

"Ha, sounds like something out of a fanfic." Tom sat back.

"That sounds bad." Marco looked at the image.

"Now that we know who we're looking for, it shouldn't be long before we get what we want." Zarden smirked.

* * *

VALKUR SAT in the hall of ship looking over deep space and Ayela approached him. "Did our messenger meet Zarden on Tatooine?"

"Yes, the exchange was successful despite a run-in with bounty hunters." Ayela said. "The hook has been baited."

"Perfect." Valkur sat back. "All we need to do now is wait for Zarden to deliver our prize."


	5. Hall of Truth

**Hall of Truth  
**

STAR WALKED up to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the purple skies before her during sunrise. She took a deep breath as the wind blew past her and screamed with elation:

"I love space!"

Star's voice echoed through the luscious alien planet where land masses floated in the air and rivers and streams intertwined between them like ribbons in the air. She looked up to the starry sky and ogled with glee as Tom, Marco, Mary and Zarden walked up to her.

"Alright, alright, just be careful; this planet could be just as dangerous as the others." Zarden said.

"Oh come on, how dangerous can this place be? This's amazing!" Marco gestured around.

"This place isn't that great - it's just like the Dream Realm all over again." Tom pointed out.

"Will you tell me about the Dream Realm now?" Star asked hopefully.

"Hmm, no."

"Aw." She pouted.

"Tom, you have to admit, this place is pretty." Mary turned to him.

"Well, pretty or not, we've got to find the next location - it could be where the Lunar Sect is." Zarden looked at his handheld holo-radar and walked on.

"Yeah! Then we can kick their butts and get my stuff back!" Star said and started shadow boxing.

"Hopefully not so early that I've gotta go to that camp in Gravity Falls." Tom groaned. "Why me?"

"What's wrong with camp? It sounds fun!" Marco said.

"Yeah, you have smores, fires, huntinhg, dragon fights and meteor fishing." Star swooned.

"What kind of camp are you talking about?" Mary raised her brow.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Zarden called out from a nearby hill. "We won't get anything done if we waste time."

Coming!" Star yelled. "Come on Marco and Tom!" She grabbed their arms and ran off, gaining a frown from Mary. "You too, Mary." She yanked her off.

The kids caught up to Zarden and started their search. It lasted far longer than they expected and hours had passed without them seeing anything. They were moments away from collapsing, but Star was as energetic as ever, skipping along while they groaned in exhaustion.

"This is so fun!" She said excitedly.

"Star, how do you have any energy left?" Marco asked.

"I know, right?" She grinned.

"I hate how happy you are, right now." Tom said.

Zarden, who was ahead of them, looked at the hologram above his radar and raised his head. "Aha, we're here!"

Zarden grinned as he beheld a floating temple a few meters away from the cliffside he was on amongst several rocks and trees. A bridge of hovering rocks stood before him over a massive valley miles below and the others behind him became uneasy.

"Yeah, I don't think this's safe." Mary said.

"Come on, it's easy." Zarden holstered her rifle. "Watch." He leapt off the cliff and landed on a rock, wobbling about and causing the others to panic.

"Whoa, Zarden, be careful!" Marco yelled.

"Relax, I've got this!"

Zarden hopped onto another rock and he became stable, continuing to jump to the other rocks. He kick-flipped off a large rock and started doing stunts as he went on, annoying Marco.

"Okay, we get it!" Marco growled.

Marco and the others took another look at the valley below and jerked back in unease. "Yeah, I'm not doing that." Mary said.

Star glanced around and the hearts on her cheeks turned into light bulbs. "Ooh, I got it!" She raised her wand. "Super Sparkle Waterslide!"

Star conjured up a massive purple waterslide that looped around the rock bridge and went straight up to the temple, catching Zarden's attention. He turned around and before he knew it, the kids slid by him, cheering loudly as they easily surpassed him. He growled.

Tom, Mary, Marco and Star collapsed at the end of the slide, plopping onto each other with Star seated at the top and giggling to herself. The others shared looks then laughed.

"That was awesome!" Star jumped off them. "Again, again, again, again, again!"

"Okay, Star, maybe later, we've still got work to do." Marco said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going on the slide again." Tom said.

"Wait, you want to goof off?" Mary raised her brow.

"Really?" Star grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Tom shrugged

Star's eyes glistened and bit her lower lip in excitement, rushing to hug him, when Zarden walked past them, interrupting them.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Zarden drew out his rifle.

He cocked the gun and kicked the main doors down, entering a massive foyer filled with Lunar symbols and crawling with wizards who walked about. They saw the guys and quickly made hand signs, summoning magic circles and ready to fight.

"Uh, what happened to being stealthy and careful?" Marco said.

"I knew Star would simply do it and clearly it was a mistake to do it myself." Zarden said.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" Star yelled.

Star shot out a stream of narwhals, bombarding the wizards who retaliate and attack with energy blasts. The guys split up and played offense: Zarden avoiding attacks and firing his rifle, Marco weaving through wizards and landing swift kicks, Mary summoning her shield and deflecting blasts, and Tom launching into the air and slamming to the ground with a punch that rocked several wizards off their feet.

Two wizards stepped back from the battle and nodded to each other. One of them started to chant a spell and the other swiped his arm, quickly engulfing the room in a sudden pitch blackness that blinded everyone.

* * *

STAR GASPED and breathed heavily as she tried to make her way through pitch blackness. "Guys." Star said.

Torches came alit on lampposts, revealing that she was standing in a hall that was slowly illuminated. She became uneasy and inched onward, holding her wand up and looking around.

"Guys? Tom? Zarden? Mary? Marco? Hello?"

Voices came from the other rooms and she tightened her grip on her wand as she walked. She heard squeaking behind her and quickly spun around only to see a little mouse on the floor.

"Phew" Star slouched over and her wand started to glow. "Huh?"

The glow was different than usual, being golden with in immense aurora luminescence. A creaking sound echoed behind her and she turned to see the hall behind her extend onward and the tiles on the walls change shape like a kaleidoscope, turning into gold with several markings on them.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

ZARDEN, MARCO and Mary looked around in confusion as they stood at the centre of the now empty foyer.

"Uh, what happened to Star and Tom?" Marco asked.

"Tom? Tom, can you hear me?!" Mary yelled.

"It must be some sort of spell - we better be careful." Zarden said.

A whooshing sound drew their attention and purple energy collected before them, turning into a magic circle that glowed and lit the room up. Two wizards appeared along with three black, scaly beasts with four legs.

"Oh, man." Marco said.

"Kids, stay back!" Zarden drew out his sword and charged at the wizards.

* * *

STAR LOOKED around at the symbology around her and stopped at a plaque on a wall to her left. A strange language adorned it and drew her closer.

"What language is this?" Star touched the plaque and squinted. "I've never seen it before, but I can understand it." She rubbed the plaque. "'Long ago, there was light and darkness - eternal entities that were at war. The light, the Valar, fought for the fate of the universe and purged the Dark One, banishing him forever. In the millennia after, however, the Dark One infused himself with a man of old and will soon raise another to further his reign of destruction. In preparation for this day, the Valar have chosen a warrior of their own, a being of gold with a heart of freedom and love that would purge the Dark Son. In her hand lies the fate of the universe.'" Her eyes dilated and she looked at her wand. "'Her hand'?"

* * *

A MONSTER lunged at Zarden and he shot it with a rifle in one hand. He turned around quickly and slashed a monster with the sword in his other hand, sending the beasts falling back. Brandishing his weapons, he fired at the two wizards who jumped out of the way. He backtracked and saw the assailants circle him.

"Zarden, you're outnumbered - let us help!" Marco yelled.

"No, I got this!" Zarden yelled.

Zarden blocked an energy blast from a wizard in front of him with his sword and he fired at a beast to his right. A monster clawed at him from behind and he bent over, turning around mid-motion and firing it onto the ceiling. Zarden stepped back and fired at the assailants all around him, parrying blasts with his sword and flipping out of the way.

He flipped laterally and kicked a wizard then tossed his sword at the second who dodged the projectile and shot him in the gut with a black energy ball, knocking him off his feet.

"Zarden!" Mary ran toward Zarden as he pushed himself up.

"Stay back!" Zarden grunted and clutched his stomach, feeling blood seep through his shirt.

"Zarden, you're hurt - let us help!" Marco yelled.

"I said I got this!"

A wizard fired at Zarden and he rolled out of the way and shot him in the gut with his rifle. He spun around and swerved away from a monster that lunged at him. He fired at its shoulder, drawing blood as it moved past him and it crashed to the floor.

A wizard summoned a magic circle beneath Zarden's feet and it electrocuted him, flinging him across the room and smacked onto a wall. He panted heavily and saw his sword nearby. He dislodged it and charged at the remaining monster and two wizards.

He fired at the wizards who quickly dodged the blast and he javelined his sword at them. The sorcerers avoided the projectile and turned only to see Zarden coming at them with a dropkick that hurled them far back onto a nearby wall. The remaining monster swung its paws at him wildly and he sidestepped from each attack.

The monster lunged at him and Zarden pointed his rifle at its chest, firing at it point black and plastering the floor with its blood.

"Whoa." Marco said.

"Huh, guess he did have it." Mary said.

Zarden dropped to his knees and breathed heavily as the two wizards and injured monster recuperated. He frowned and tried to get to his feet when a light grabbed his attention. He turned to it and saw that the dead monster was transforming, its body shrinking and turning humanoid. Zarden looked closer at the changing corpse and it became an alien with skin similar to his.

"What the –?" Zarden jerked back.

"What just happened?" Marco asked.

"He's a Yeth-Valteerean; he's from my home world." Zarden said and turned, seeing an injured monster draw closer to him. "What have they done?"

* * *

TOM ANGRILY walked through dim brick hallway and rumbling came all around him. Walls up ahead closed in slowly and he growled, blasting them down with a large fireball that turned them to rubble. He moved up to the debris and climbed over it, continuing on while mumbling.

"How long are these freaking halls?!" Tom growled.

Tom kicked the floor and huffed in anger when he heard footsteps nearby. He tensed up as they loudened and a tall alien entered the hall. The alien had grey skin, three blue eyes, a white beard, and was clad in a black hooded cloak with eagle insignia on his back, silver armbands, black pants and black boots.

"Well, it seems you have found us." Valkur said.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"Just a friend, someone who knows your troubles and can offer some assistance." Valkur said.

"I don't need any help." Tom walked past Valkur.

"Are you sure? I'm certain you'd like to know the cause of all your visions." Valkur said, causing Tom to stop.

"What're you talking about?" Tom asked.

Valkur walked past Tom. "You've been seeing troubling things for some time now - you've kept it to yourself, but it can no longer be contained. You have great potential, power that can forever change the universe."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"You are great being prophesied to bring a new age to the cosmos. We the Lunar Sect have waited for your arrival for centuries and now that you've arrived, we can start anew and build a new universe." Valkur said.

"Yeah, screw that, I've gotta find the others." Tom said and tried to leave.

"And risk endangering them?" Valkur asked, causing Tom to stop once more. "You're becoming more erratic and unstable; without anyone to help you control your gift all you will end up doing is hurting the ones you care about. Let us help you."

Tom's eyes darted around as he sifted his mind.

* * *

STAR EYES gleamed with awe as she strolled down the mystic hall. She turned to a wall and saw a mural of a golden haired woman with pupil-less eyes in a gold dress standing midst a field. The image next to it was her in armour raising a sword to a black ball in the sky. The next had her stabbing the sword into the ground. The woman was identical to Star.

"Wait, is that me ...? But how? This place looks very old." Star looked around. "And this language definitely isn't Mewman or Terran."

She followed the murals and they showed several people like her dressed in golden armour and doing various other things she didn't quite understand. She walked on and stepped on a tile, causing a wall to her left to open and reveal a cube in an alcove. She walked up to it and squinted at it before slowly touching it.

It glowed and the room rumbled, disappearing into thin air and turning into the void of space. The stars around her drew her attention and she turned to see a tall old man standing before her clad in a golden robe and holding a staff at his side.

"Oh, hi. You from around here?" Star said.

"I am the Wizard Merlin and this is the dwelling place of the ancients. The Valar welcome you." The old man said

"The Valar? Ooh, are you space knights?" Star asked.

"Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, your destiny beckons you." Merlin said.

"Queen?" Star asked.

"The Dark One's power is rising the multiverse is suffering ill effects because of it. You must prepare for the day when his black fire rises, when the sun is blackened and the universe faces its demise. You must purge the Dark One and save the universe."

"Wait, why me? What's a Dark One? What's he gonna do?" Star raised her brow.

"Your entire life has prepared you for this moment. You will know what to do when the time comes." Merlin said.

"When the time comes for what? What do you mean?" Star asked. Merlin slowly disappeared and she panics. "Hey, wait!"

Merlin disappeared and a glowing ball of energy appeared in his place. It slowly transformed and she shielded her face from the blinding light. She hesitantly looked at the ball and it stood before her as a large glowing sword.

"A sword!" She bit her lip in excitement and grabbed the sword, looking at the markings and seeing that they're the same as the hall she once stood in. "It's so cute!" She yelled and the sword disintegrated and jerked back. "Huh?"

A loud creaking sound came and the world around her transformed back into the hall she stood in. She looked around and saw the alcove before her.

"Aw, I wanted that sword - it matched my hair." She whined.

"What are you doing here!?" A female voice came.

Star turned and saw a grey skinned humanoid female alien with white hair and blue eyes clad in a black cloak and purple robe over grey pants and boots standing in a hall ahead of her – Ayela. She took a fighting stance and summoned grey magic circles in front of her fists.

"Where're my scissors?" Star asked.

"You won't leave here alive!" Ayela yelled.

Ayela fired an energy beam from a circle in her left hand and Star dodged it barely. The alien teleported behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her tumbling down the hall. Star rolled to a stop and Ayela summoned a circle that pinned her down with yellow electricity.

"Prepare to die." Ayela flew toward her with a punch.

* * *

ZARDEN EVADED wild attacks from the monster in the hall and the two wizards begun to circle him.

"Stop, I don't want to fight you." Zarden said.

The beast jumped at him and Zarden threw it off him, hurling it across the room. The wizards looked at each other and nodded, running toward Marco and Mary.

"Whoa, look out!" Marco yelled.

"Kids!" Zarden turned to them.

The monster slashed his arm and he fell back, grabbing his gash in pain and quickly rolling away from it as it attacked. He drew his sword and held it off as it bit at him, lodging his bade against is teeth. He looked back and saw the wizards attack the kids.

"Hold on!"

Marco tried to punch a wizard and he grabbed his wrist, snapping his arm and kicking him down. The second wizard attacked Mary, barraging her energy shield with punches and kicks that slowly caused symbols to form on it. She breathing grew heavy and the shield shattered, flinging her back with a shockwave.

The wizard moved to attack her again and she held her arm up in a panic, sending the alien flying back by accident. Mary slowly opened her eyes and saw the alien lying several feet away from her. She looked at her hands in surprise and clenched them, pushing herself up and preparing to attack when the alien suddenly stirred, summoning two magic circles at her sides that started to pull her in opposite directions and tried to rip her apart.

The second wizard punched Marco, breaking his nose and grabbed him by the neck, tossing him aside. Zarden kicked the monster off him and slowly stepped back as it stalked toward him.

"Please, I don't wanna hurt you!" He said.

"Zarden help!" Mary cried out.

"Zarden, you have to kill that thing or we're all gonna die!" Marco said.

Zarden turned and saw Marco grovelling on the ground and spitting up blood and Mary screaming in agony as her shirt was slowly torn off. Zarden aimed his rifle at the wizard and the monster pinned him down again. He held it back with his sword and he tried to shoot it with his rifle, but couldn't bring himself to it.

"Zarden!" Mary screamed.

Zarden's finger shivered on the trigger and he frowned, unable to act.

"Zarden!"

* * *

STAR SKIDDED along the floor, her body covered in bruises and her clothes singed at the edges. Ayela walked toward her confidently - the hall standing in shambles around them. Star raised her wand.

"Narwhal Blast!" She fired a narwhal at Ayela who swiftly opened a portal, sending it away. "Warnicorn Stampede!"

A troop of warnicorns appeared before Star and stampeded toward Ayela, causing the room to shudder in their wake. Ayela remained unfazed and smirked, slapping the ground and creating a shockwave that sent the horses flying back. Star jerked back in shock and Ayela appeared before her, backhanding her and sending her falling back.

Star quickly sat up and pointed her wand at her. "Spider With A Top Hat Blast!"

Star fired out a purple spider with a top hat that floated before Ayela. "Huh?" Ayela raised her brow.

"I'm a spider with a top hat!" Spider yelled and his hat transformed into a machine gun.

Spider unloaded on Ayela with a barrage of lasers that merely bounced off her body. Ayela huffed and smacked spider aside with the flick of her wrist.

"Spider!" Star cried out.

Ayela made hand signs and summoned energy whips in her hands. She wrapped them around Star and smacked her against the wall, drawing blood from her, and then smashed her on the floor. The alien walked toward Star as she grovelled on the ground and grabbed her wand.

"No." Star held on weakly.

Ayela yanked the wand and broke her arm, causing Star to scream in agony. Ayela looked at the wand and looked back at Star who rived on the floor. She fired an energy beam at her, sending her through a wall and knocked her out cold.

"Putrid filth." Ayela disappeared.

* * *

"HOW CAN you help me?" Tom asked Valkur who paced around him

"By teaching you our ways, by showing you your true potential and unlocking it." Valkur said.

"In order to create a new universe?" Tom asked.

"Nothing will be beyond your grasp once you unlock your power. If you harness your energy, you can do things you've never dreamed of." Valkur said.

"And what would happen to the old universe?" Tom asked.

"All things die before they're reborn." Valkur said.

"I'm not taking part in this." Tom walked past him.

"You cannot evade the inevitable." Valkur said.

"I don't believe in fate." Tom said.

"Then take control of it - if you do not unlock your potential, you will only destroy everything around you." Valkur said.

"And you want to do something different?" Tom asked.

"We can build a new universe." Valkur said.

"Leave me alone." Tom said.

"The universe is in danger and you know this - whether you unleash your power or not, there is someone aiming to destroy it all." Valkur said, causing Tom to stop. "You've seen it just as I have - if you do nothing, the universe will cease to exist. Everything you know, everything in existence will fade away without a chance to start anew." Tom sifted his mind. "Let me help you unlock your power - you can prevent the extinction of the multiverse."

Tom's fists clenched and a dark aura surged from his body. "Get out!" Tom yelled and swung his arm at Valkur, releasing a wave of black fire that causes the alien to disappear and exploded in the hall. Tom panted angrily and his eyes turned black.

* * *

VALKUR STOOD in the middle of a magic circle in the hall of his ship when a sudden wave knocked him far back onto the floor. He pushed himself up and saw a large crater where he stood along with part of the ship standing in shambles. He smirked and stood up, summoning a projection of Ayela.

"What's your status?" Valkur asked.

"Mission complete, I'm on my way back." Ayela said.

"Good, now we can begin." Valkur said.


	6. The Dark and Feelings of the Heart

**THE DARK AND FEELINGS OF THE HEART**

SMOKE AROSE from the debris on the floor and light flickered from the fluctuating lights of the lampposts. Black flames exuded from Tom's body, blacker than the blind rage that roared in his eyes as an angered scowl knotted his brow. Looking at the space before him, he raised his arm and slowly clenched his fist, slowly causing the air to boil and sparks to spray out of nothing.

A sharp sound met his ears and a portal appeared before him, opening into the hall of Valkur's space station. Valkur rushed up to his feet as Tom shoved his arm through the portal and he started to panic as he saw his rage. Tom jumped at Valkur and Valkur chanted a spell, quickly making hand signs and holding his arms forward. Another portal opened before Tom and he fell through it, appearing in the temple's foyer where Zarden fought the wizards and monsters.

Tom pushed himself up slowly and looked at the carnage around him. Mary lay in pain on the floor to his left and it infuriated him as he saw her, his eyes turning dark red and his fires intensifying. The wizards wore Zarden down and the remaining monster roamed about, ready to strike when it spotted Tom. With a loud roar, the beast lunged at Tom and the boy turned to it with a scream that sent out a wave of fire that instantly turned the creature to ash and forced the others to the floor.

Zarden rolled to his feet and fired at the two wizards in the head, rendering them out cold. He holstered his weapons and tiredly stood up, seeing the children injured. He looked at Tom and gasped. "Tom?"

Tom breathed heavily and he shook his head, thrashing about like he was possessed until he laid eyes on Mary. "Mary!" He rushed up to her and knelt beside her, grabbing her quickly and holding her up to him. "Mary, are you okay?"

"Tom? Where'd you go?" Mary asked weakly.

"What happened here?" Tom looked around, his fires diminishing as he did, and he stood Mary up, checking on her.

Zarden stared at Tom in shock as his fires dissipated and jerked back in fear as he looked around and saw the monsters' ash on the ground. Marco coughed and drew Zarden's attention away from Tom, prompting him to come to his side and lift him up. The young boy was injured and could barely stand, worrying Zarden.

"Are you okay?" Zarden asked.

"I can walk." Marco said and stood on his own, giving an affirmative nod to Zarden.

Zarden frowned and moved up to Tom who looked over Mary almost incessantly. "I told you, I'm fine." Mary chuckled. "Guess I should get hurt more often – you're never touch me this much." Tom blushed and looked away from her, getting a laugh from her.

Tom shook his head and saw a wizard on the floor. "We need to find out where Star is, she could be in danger." He turned to Zarden.

"Right." Zarden nodded and ran toward the unconscious sorcerers, dragging them up to each other while the kids recuperated. He stood up and fired a tether around them, holding them in a sitting position and he moved a dial on his rifle, firing Tasers that jolted them awake. "Rise and shine."

Zarden holstered his rifle and squatted before the wizards. "You two are gonna do a little talking." The wizards looked at each other and huffed, one of them spitting on the floor. "You wanna play with me? Fine!" He drew out the rifle again and shot Tasers into their shoulders, giving them a shock that caused them to thrash about.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Marco yelled.

"Where did you send the girl?!" Zarden yelled and ignored him.

A wizard mumbled indistinctly and Zarden squinted. "What was that?" Zarden asked.

"My friend said you should eat it!" The other wizard said.

"You wanna play with me, huh?" Zarden cranked up the volts and electrocuted the sorcerers again. "You tell us where you sent her or I swear I will electrocute you into a puddle."

"Do your worst! Our lives belong to the Dark One!" A wizard said.

Zarden continued to torture the wizards and Tom frowned, seeing how Marco and Mary reacted to the display. "Stop, there're not gonna answer you."

Zarden turned to him and huffed as he noticed Marco and Mary's expressions. "I'm sorry." He stood up and put his gun away. "Guess we've gotta find out where Star is on our own."

"No." Tom said, almost sharper than he'd intended, and stepped forward. "I think I can find out what they know another way."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked him.

Tom lifted his hand, placing an invisible hold on the wizards that caused them to tense up. Mary's eyes welled with worry as Tom slowly clenched his hand as it visibly put the sorcerers in pain. Marco grew more and more uncomfortable as Tom employed his technique, the very air feeling hot as he continued applied pressure. Blood seeped out of the nose of a warlock.

"Tom!" Marco yelled and saw that he wasn't listening. "Tom, stop!" He pushed him, breaking his grip.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Tom frowned.

"You're killing them!" Marco shouted back, his breathing becoming heavy as tempers rose. "Enough of your tactics, they're not helping!" He looked at the wizards and shook his head. "Let's just find Star and get out of this place."

Marco stormed out of the room, leaving a silence the weighted the atmosphere. Mary stood in utter shock as she looked at the men before her, her eyes soon taking focus on Tom who's face had a darkness she'd never seen before.

BLOOD POOLED on the floor of the dark hall as Star lay unconscious and covered with bruises. An echoing voice slowly pulled her from the darkness and when she came to, she heard Marco call her from a hall nearby. "… Marco?" She answered weakly.

"Star!" Marco said in a near scream and helped her up. "What happened to you?"

"I … I –," Star clasped her head in pain.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Marco wiped the blood from her lip and hugged her tightly.

Star's eyes glossed over the room and she groggily returned the gesture when she saw that her right hand was empty. "My wand!"

"What?"

"My wand, she took it!" Star jolted back and began to panic.

"What? Who took it?" Marco asked.

"Wait, wasn't this broken earlier?" She looked at her arm curiously and bent it back and forth.

"What happened to your wand?" Marco reiterated impatiently.

"Right!" Star shook herself out of it. "This alien lady attacked me and stole my wand! I didn't see where she went."

"Well, we've gotta find it!" Marco said.

"Gotta find what?" Tom asked as he arrived with Zarden and Mary.

"Whoa, Star, what happened?" Mary asked concernedly.

"Star's wand was stolen by a wizard – we have to get it back!" Marco said.

"We can't do that." Zarden said.

"What do you mean we can't do that? Star's wand was stolen – the universe is in danger!"

"You don't understand – we literally can't do that." Zarden said. "The temple's slowly changing and the longer we stay here, the more it'll suck us in."

"This room was a bit different before." Star looked around, seeing the golden architecture had changed. "But we can't just leave without my wand! Do you know how much trouble I'll get in with my mom?"

"Yeah, I think we have more important things to worry about than you getting grounded." Tom frowned.

"Oh, it's gonna be way worse than that." Star said.

"Look, the wizards we captured just disappeared and all we have are their robes." Zarden held up two cloaks. "If we stay any longer, we'll be trapped and we won't be able to find your wand or scissors ever again." Star sifted her mind and Zarden walked up to her. "Look, I know it's hard, but we're gonna have to make a sacrifice if we're gonna stop the Lunar Sect."

Star thought hard and sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Zarden nodded and turned around, picking out a grenade from his belt. "Let's move!" He tossed the grenade and blew a hole in a wall, running into it and quickly being followed by the kids.

ZARDEN SPREAD out a wizard cloak on the dashboard of his ship's cockpit and eyed it closely, studying the insignia on the back of it. In the main room, Marco applied bandages on Star's wounds, bringing a small smile on her face as he worried over her. Mary sat across from them and rubbed her arm in worry as she turned and saw that Tom had just left. She left the room and went to him.

Star saw her leave and hissed as Marco dabbed medicine on a cut on her forehead. "Sorry – told you it'd hurt." Marco said and dipped more cotton in the disinfectant.

"No, it's fine, thank you." She smiled at him and he continued treating her. Her smile died down. "Hey, Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about the future?" Star asked.

"What do you mean?" He moved back.

"I mean like … what you're destined to do with your life – more than a job."

"More than a job …" Marco thought and shook his head. "I don't know – karate or something –,"

"Marco, I'm serious." Star frowned.

Marco squinted in confusion and put the medicines aside. "Star, what's this about?"

"I –," she gasped from the cut on her lip, "I found something in the temple talking about me and my destiny."

"Destiny? I thought you didn't want to be queen."

"No." Star sighed. "It talked about these beings called the Valar that fought this being called the Dark One that tried to destroy the universe. They imprisoned him, but he's passed on his power to two people: one from long ago and another who's about to rise called the Dark One."

"Look, fairy tales are great and all, but your wounds need more medicine –,"

"Marco, listen to me! I'm not making this up." Star yelled, leaving him dumbstruck. "… The prophecy claimed that the Valar were gonna raise one of their own … it's me, Marco."

"What!? That's insane!" Marco said.

"There was this man who told me so himself and he gave me this sword that disappeared into my hand. The entire hallway was different before the alien lady attacked and when I came to, you guys arrived." Star explained. "Marco, I'm scared."

"Why? Sounds pretty awesome – even though it's ridiculous." Marco said.

"If the prophecy's true, then it's just a matter of time before I face this Dark Son and I don't think I'm ready. When the alien lady attacked me, all my spells were useless and she took my wand." Star looked down. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Marco tried to speak, but then saw the worry in her eyes. He chose his words careful: "Look, prophecies are just tales written down by pretentious old guys who think they know everything."

"But what if it's righ –,"

"Star." Marco placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can't let some old writing control your life – you can't let it bring you down like this. We're gonna find your wand, we're gonna get the scissors back and head home and you're gonna decide what to do with your life." He looked her in the eye. "It's your life, only you can decide where it'll go."

Star looked at Marco, wanting to believe his words, but grew worried and looked down at her lap.

TOM SAT on the floor in his and Marco's quarters with the lights off, letting the stars of space illuminate the room faintly. His hands were set on his laps and they twitched as small amounts of fire rose from them. A knock came on the door and he ignored it.

"Tom?" Mary's voice came and she paused. "I'm coming in, okay?" She opened the door and saw him on the floor. She reached for the light switch, but saw that he didn't react to her. She stopped and walked up to him. "Tom, are you okay?" He didn't respond. "Tom, what happened out there?"

"Leave me alone." Tom said.

"Okay, you have to stop all this moping and tell me what's going on." Mary sat down. "You're happy one moment then broody the next then you up and try to kill someone – what's with you?" He remained silent. "Tom!"

"I can't control myself, okay!" Tom yelled, black fire rising from his body then slowly settling down. "I … I feel like I'm being swallowed by this darkness and I can't get out." He looked at his hands. "I can't think straight, I'm always angry and I can't control my powers. Every smile I make fills me with hate and it's killing me inside." Mary tried to speak, but failed to and he looked her in the eye. "Mary, are you afraid of me?"

She didn't respond and he looked down at his hands, breathing heavily as fire rose from them. She held his hand, completely unaffected from the blazing heat and he jerked back in surprise. "I know how you feel."

"… You're just saying that."

"No, I do." She moved closer to him and placed his hand on her chest. He felt her heartbeat and looked her in the eye.

"But, how …"

"It's been like that for a while." She put his hand down and hugged him. "You're going through a lot of pain and I feel it every time you're pulled in. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of how you'd react, but I should have a long time ago." His eyes darted about and she held him closer. "I know how you feel and I will be by your side. You don't have to be afraid."

Tom blinked and lifted his arms, slowly embracing her as well. The warmth was strange to him and he didn't know how to feel about it, but he held onto her like his life depended on it.

"You're not alone."

ZARDEN STEPPED out of the cockpit and found the kids seated in the main room. "Well, seems we've hit a brick wall: I couldn't find anything significant on the cloaks and the beast radar's gone cold." He plopped on a chair. "Looks like we're flying blind."

"Wait, you mean we can't get my wand back?" Star asked.

"Seems so." He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"This's ridiculous – how're we gonna get back home now?" Marco frowned.

Tom sifted his mind and spoke up: "Wait, I think I got something when I tried to get the answers from the wizards." He stood.

"What do you mean?" Zarden asked.

"I don't know exactly, but it's like I was reading their minds." Tom said. "Could you bring up that map thing you use?"

"Sure," Zarden walked up to the middle of the room and pressed a button on the ceiling, bringing down a screen that showed had a map of space.

"I can't remember it exactly, but I saw directions to a planet one of them was thinking about." Tom looked at the radar. "I think it's … this one." He pointed at a planet on the far right far from their current position. "I think it could be the base of the Lunar Sect."

Zarden stepped up to the screen and studied it. "Hmm, seems to be an asteroid base." He touched the screen and zoomed in. "And it's near a black hole. Well, guess that's where we're going."

"Wait, we're just gonna fly to planet near a _black hole_?" Marco stood up.

"Marco, my wand is out there!" Star said.

"It's a black hole, Star – a black hole!"

"You got any better ideas?" Zarden asked.

Marco turned to him and looked to the others in the room who seemed on board. "It's the only choice we've got." Mary said.

Marco sighed. "Alright, let's go."

"You heard the man." Zarden pressed the button on the ceiling and headed for the cockpit. "Strap yourselves in; we're going after the Lunar Sect."

BRIGHT LIGHTS gave way to an array of stars and planets as Zarden's ship warped into another star system. The bodies around them ranged widely in colour and straight up ahead was an asteroid belt circling a small blue planet. A massive black hole could be seen in the distance and the eyes of the kids were wide in awe.

"I never thought I black hole could be beautiful." Marco said.

"How're we this close to a black hole without anything happening to us?" Mary asked.

"Well, we can see them from here, but they're really light-years away from us." Zarden explained. "Now hold on, this'll be a bumpy ride." He pushed a lever forward.

Thrusters burst to life on the Queen Anne's Revenge and it shot onward, moving past the planets that were placed close to each other. Star looked outside with glee as the ship moved and nearly hopped out of her seat as they drew closer to the asteroid belt. Reducing the ship's speed, Zarden manoeuvred his way through the rocks as best as he could, though a rock grazed the side of the vessel.

"Sorry – said it'll be a little bumpy." Zarden said as he made a sharp turn.

A large asteroid rolled past the ship and Star pressed her face against the window as it went. "Ooh!" She ogled.

"I'm not comfortable with this." Marco held onto his seatbelt.

"Relax; it'll be over before you know it." Tom said when the ship suddenly shuddered. Lights went off and the ship shut down. "What happened?"

"The ship just deactivated." Zarden said.

"What!?" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh, we're doomed, we're doomed!" Marco held his head fearfully. "And I thought the black holes were the only things we had to worry about."

Zarden pushed dials on the dashboard, but nothing happened. He looked up and gasped as an asteroid came right at them! "Hold on!"

The rock slammed onto the ship's windshield, sending it violently tumbling down toward an even large rock. The children screamed in a panic and Mary held her arms out, summoning a shield around the vessel. The ship bounced off the rock and out of the asteroid field into safety, but the shield immediately burst on impact and knocked Mary back.

The ship swerved to a stop and the kids began to float as the ship's antigravity wore off. Zarden unfastened his seat belt and went to the door of the cockpit. He pressed the button to open it, but it didn't react and he drew out his rifle, blasting the door down. "Kids, are you okay!" He floated into the main room.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tom removed his seatbelt and started to float.

"Speak for yourself." Marco covered his mouth and quickly vomited into a nearby bag.

"Huh?" He looked at it and groaned. "Well, crap." An energy wave moved past the ship, causing it to jerk about.

"What was that?" Star looked around.

Zarden swam past the children and looked out the window. A massive purple energy wall stood behind them. "We just passed some sort of force field." He said.

"Uh, guys." Marco pointed out the front window.

The guys moved into the cockpit and looked out the window. Before them stood a massive, hundred foot tall purple and black building standing atop a massive asteroid. The edifice exuded small pulses of electricity that magnetically held asteroids near the ship, forming a loose cocoon-like structure around it.

"Well, Tom, guess you were right." Zarden said. Tom didn't respond. "Tom?" He raised his brow. Zarden, Marco, Star and Mary turned back into the main room and saw Tom crouched on the floor and grovelling in pain.

"Tom?" Marco moved up to him. "Dude, are you okay?" An invisible force burst out of Tom, ending Marco flying off his feet. "Whoa!"

"Marco!" Star came to his side.

Fire slowly exuded from Tom and heat quickly filled the ship. "Oh no." Zarden stepped back.

Tom screamed with rage and the fires exploded out of him, causing sparks to burst all around the ship. "Tom!" Mary yelled and she ran toward him.

"Mary, no!" Zarden reached out then gasped as she went through the fires completely unharmed. "What the …"

Mary held Tom's shoulders and started to panic. "Tom, you have to stop or you'll destroy the ship." She said and her hair and eyes began to emit a bright white glow. "Don't give in."

Tom grunted and his fires spread further on the floor. Star helped Marco up and fire singed her boot, causing her to yelp and jump back. She looked at Tom and her eyes widened in shock as she felt like she'd seen him like this before. She looked at her right hand and yellow energy began to exude from her wrist. She knew what this was.

"It's him." She said to herself. "He's the Dark Son." She stepped forward and a loud bang erupted from behind her, sending the ship and all its occupants hurtling backward.


	7. Celestial

**CELESTIAL**

SMOKE AND sparks flew about and Marco, Star, Mary, Tom and Zarden lay all around the overturned ship groaning in pain. Star pushed herself up and held her shoulder in pain, seeing there was a cut on it. She looked at Marco and hid it from him.

"What just hit us?" She asked.

Zarden stood up and ran toward the cockpit. He looked out and gasped. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Marco asked as he walked up to him with Star.

Marco's mouth fell agape in shock and saw a giant grey three-headed octopus with glowing scales float before the ship. It moved toward them, parting the asteroid field as it waved its tentacles.

"Oh man, we're so dead!" Marco clutched his head.

"What's an octopus doing out here? Marco, why didn't you tell me earth animals are also in space?" Star asked.

Zarden hastily pressed buttons on the dashboard and sparks shot off a nearby wall, causing him to jerk back. He breathed heavily and looked around, seeing Mary try to calm Tom down as he continued to convulse. He frowned.

"I'm going out there." Zarden said.

"What? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Marco yelled.

Zarden walked past Marco and picked a fallen space suit on the floor near a broken compartment. He started to put it on and Marco grabbed his arm.

"Zarden, stop!" Marco yelled.

"Marco, we don't have time to argue about this." Zarden put the suit on hastily.

"But that thing will kill you - there's no way you can fight it!" He started to panic.

"Then I'll have to think of something."

"Zarden –,"

"Marco, enough!" Zarden yelled, causing Marco to jerk back. He sighed. "I know there isn't much I can do, but I've gotta do something." He looked around. "There's no way to fight that thing, but the ship's down, so we can't run either. But if I can slow that thing down, then you guys can escape."

"Wait, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna sacrifice yourself!" Star moved up to him.

"I have to." Zarden said and put on the suit's helmet.

He drew out his rifle and looked at the kids one last time before opening the emergency latch, causing the door to open and suck him out then close immediately. Star ran up to the window and saw him fly toward the octopus.

"He just left" Marco said and sat on a chair. "It's over."

Star grew worried and she looked at her friends as they recuperated. Mary held Tom's shoulders in a panic and embraced him as his flames continued to burn. Tom convulsed, but suddenly calmed and began to relax, causing the fires to recede and turned back to normal. Mary's hair began to glow white and Star jerked back as her wrist emitted a yellow light.

Mary realised the flames have disappeared and she pulled back from Tom who rested on her shoulder in a weakened state. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh Tom, you're alright!" Mary hugged him.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Marco asked and moved up to them. Star watched them and turned back, hearing the roar of the octopus outside. She looked at her arm and frowned. "Well, we have to find a way to get outta here." Marco said when he heard the door slam. "Star."

* * *

ZARDEN FIRED rapidly at the octopus and it shot a tentacle at him. He swerved out of the way and hid behind an asteroid that the creature quickly smashed with a swift swing of its tentacle, sending him hurtling back.

He drew out five small bombs and tossed it at the creature, causing an explosion that created a smokescreen that blinded the creature. He turned the dial on his rifle and fired an electric ball at the smoke cloud.

The electricity spread out in the cloud and formed lightning that struck the octopus and created a large explosion. Zarden shielded his eyes from the blast and grinned as he moved his arm and saw the cloud slowly disperse. His grin fell as several miniature octopuses flew toward him.

"Oh man." Zarden said.

He shot at a few of them, creating an explosion that knocked them back, and a chase ensued as he flew toward the asteroid field to avoid them. He fired rapidly at rocks around him, causing them to explode and he flew out of the maze.

The rocks exploded and began to trap the creatures. He grinned and reached for a bomb when an octopus landed on his hand.

"What the –," He tried to pull it off.

The octopuses began to wrap around him and he struggled to break out. They started to eat at his suit and covered his entire body, turning into a ball. The smoke cloud disappeared and the giant octopus swam out, moving up to him and swinging its tentacle. The smaller octopuses covered Zarden's face and he shut his one free eye, waiting for the inevitable when a bright light flashed.

The light spread all around, blinding the octopus and causing it to turn to its source. The guys in the ship looked out and Marco gasped in surprise.

"Whoa ..."

Star floated high above the octopus emitting the bright light with her hand raised up. Purple energy exuded from her arm and the light burned brighter, incinerating the small octopuses on Zarden's body.

"Power of the Multiverse, I Summon Thee: Celestial Whale!" Star yelled.

A booming noise echoed and a portal opened above Star, leading to a starry dimension from which a massive whale swam out. The creature's body was ethereal with a bright aura and stars beneath its skin. The beast roared and flew toward the octopus, swallowed it whole.

The creature flew on, moving past Zarden and the ship and flew off, entering another portal that closed with a sharp sound. Zarden looked on in awe and amazement and he held his side in pain. He removed his hand and saw that the suit is torn.

"Oh no." Zarden said.

Star looked around and saw Zarden begin to fall. She flew down to him and grabbed him. She waved her arm, opening a portal and she flew into it, ending up in the ship and Zarden and Star floated into it. The others moved up to her, Tom walking limply and leaning on Mary.

"Whoa, Star, that was amazing!" Marco said.

"Yeah!" Mary said.

"How'd you do that?" Tom asked.

"Uh, I don't know, it just happened I guess." Star rubbed her neck uneasily, drawing a concerned look from Marco. The ship's lights came on.

"Whoa, the ship's back on." Marco looked around.

"Well, we'd better go and start work on repairs." Zarden said.

"No." Star said hastily and moved up to him. "We're finishing this."

"Wait, are you sure? What if the ship goes off again?" Zarden turned to her.

"We can take them. We have to get my wand back - it's now or never." She said.

Zarden looked at the guys and saw their determination. "Alright," he nodded, "Let's do it."

Zarden went to the cockpit and the others sat down, fastening their seatbelts. Star glanced at Tom and Mary and grew worried as the ship started up and took flight.

Zarden flew the ship up to the tower and Marco, Mary, Tom and Star started gearing up – Tom putting on a space suit while the others grabbed rifles. Rising from his feet, Zarden walked up to them. "I don't think it's smart to come through the front door, but I guess we're doing this." He drew out his sword.

Tom clenched his fists and flames surged out of his arms. "Are you sure you can do this?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Tom nodded uneasily.

"Okay, remember, we have to be careful, we don't know what might happen in there." Zarden said and opened the door. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Mary held Tom's hand.

"Let's go." Zarden cocked his rifle.

A sharp sound drew their attention and they turned to see Valkur appearing behind them. Tom noticed him and frowned. "Valkur!"

"You're coming with me." Valkur said and raised his arm, knocking Tom out instantly.

"Tom!" Mary yelled.

"Move!" Valkur waved his arm, sending out a wave that threw them back.

Picking Tom off the ground, Valkur summoned a portal and jumped through it. "Tom, no!" Mary ran toward the gateway and it exploded, pushing her down. "Tom!"


	8. Find Him

**FIND HIM**

MARY GRUNTED as she pushed herself up, the others groans and the creaking of the ship being silenced by her horror as she looked at the spot where the portal had just closed. "Tom …" She stood. "They took him!" She turned to the others. "Why'd they take him?"

"Why're you looking at us – I don't know." Marco shrugged.

Star's brows furrowed, the guilt weighing on her. "Mary, I –," A loud bang rocked the ship.

"Looks like they saw the ship." Zarden said and cocked his rifle. "Let's find Tom."

Mary nodded and Marco and Zarden activated their jetpacks and flew out of the ship with her. Star watched them fly out and she looked at her wrist, steeling herself for what she feared was coming. She shot out of the ship and gasped as she and the others hovered before a horde of nearly a hundred sorcerers that'd surrounded them.

"Well, guess they weren't messing around." Marco said.

A wizard yelled out a command in an alien language and the army opened fire, sending a barrage of spells their way. Spreading out her arms, Mary created a force field to shield her and her friends and she was immediately overwhelmed by the power of the blasts. Zarden saw her strain and quickly drew out five black bombs.

"Mary, let down the shield then bring it back up again!" He yelled.

Mary dropped the shield, letting the spells pass through and in a splint second, Zarden threw the bombs and shot at them with his rifle, creating a massive explosion that spread out and threw everyone back. Mary, Marco, Star and Zarden hurtled back from the tower in the safety of Mary's shield and she shut it off, collapsing into Zarden's arms and breathed heavily.

"Quickly, let's get in before the smoke cloud wears out." Zarden said, pointing at a wall to the right of their ship.

The five reached the wall and Zarden gave Mary to Tom, quickly fishing out a bomb from his suit and setting up to the building. Marco looked around in worry and noticed their ship. "Hey, shouldn't we hide the ship or something?"

"Don't worry, I've got cloaking." Zarden said.

"Plot convenience," Marco nodded, "nice."

"Actually, I don't, it's busted – we're losing the ship."

"Well, ain't that some shit." Marco threw his arms up, nearly dropping Mary.

An explosion came and they turned to see the ship erupt in flames. "Hurry, before they catch us!" Star said in a panic.

"Okay, got it." Zarden pressed the button on the bomb and flew back. "Stand clear!" The bomb exploded, borrowing a hole in the wall. "Let's move."

Zarden, Marco, Mary and Star quickly flew into the room and they looked around. "I can't believe you let go of your ship just like that."

"Yeah, well." Zarden moved the dial on his gun. "I had to prioritize and you kids come first." He blasted the wall, sealing it with a plasma shield and causing the room to go completely dark. A soft light came and they turned to see Star emit a warm golden glow.

"Whoa." She looked at her hands in confusion.

"You look beautiful." Marco said in awe.

Star smiled and Zarden picked her up abruptly. "Hey!"

"Sorry, need to take a look around." Zarden said as he held her up. He saw a lamp and grinned. "There it is!" He shot it and it lit up. "Thanks." He dropped her.

"Rude." Star pouted and Marco helped her up.

Zarden squinted as he looked around at the architecture and suddenly the lamps came on one by one, illuminating the room and bringing alight astrology symbols on the ceiling, a map of the multiverse on the floor, and murals and hieroglyphics on the walls. They looked around in shock and the walls lit up with magic symbols that led up to a large, one-eyed pyramid with arms, legs and a top hat at the back of the room.

"What the hell is this?" Marco looked around and stopped at the pyramid. "From occult to stupid … I will never understand magic."

"Some of these look familiar." Star said as he read.

Star's eyes bulged as she realized what the murals were and she began to panic as the others started reading. Zarden, Marco and Mary moved closer as they read more and grew more and more curious as they learned about the Valar and the Dark One. Star looked around and began to feel uneasy and an alien sensation of rage enveloped her as she saw the triangle with an eye.

"What is all this?" Mary asked.

"Star … I think this is about you." Marco said.

"You?" Mary turned to her. "How?"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're some sorta demon god?" Zarden asked.

"No, I'm not." Star said, struggling to hide her worry that was slowly being replaced with anger.

Mary became curious and stepped forward. "Star, what's going on?"

"I …" Star glanced about and huffed. "I'm … I'm a Valar."

"What's a Valar?" Zarden asked.

"They're beings that were there at the beginning of the universe that protected it from the Dark One." Star said.

"And you're one of them?" Zarden raised his brow. "How's that possible?"

"I saw a prophecy in the temple we went to and it said I'm to be a spawn of theirs." Star said.

"What? Like a demi-Valar?" Marco asked and nodded.

"Well, that's good then; if you're powerful, then it'll be easy to defeat these guys." Zarden said.

"No, I can't!" Star yelled, causing the others to jerk back. She blinked and tried to calm herself. "I can't fight him."

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Tom!" Star sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She paced about. "The Valar fought the Dark One long ago and just like they have a spawn – me –, the Dark One has his: Tom."

Mary's brows furrowed as she began to connect the dots. "How do you know it's Tom?"

"Well, I saw this old man in there and he said that I'd know when the time comes and I know that it's Tom." Star huffed. "I know I'm gonna have to face him, but I don't think I can. I mean, he's my friend – why should I fight him?"

"Wait, what makes you think you're gonna fight Tom? It's just some prophecy so it could be wrong." Marco said.

"No, she's right." Mary said.

Marco raised his brow. "What makes you think so?"

"Because there's more than one spawn." Mary turned to him.

A bright light appeared and the four turned to see Ayela step out of a portal with two wizards. Star turned to her and frowned. "You."

"I knew I sensed the presence of a Valar." Ayela shouted at the wizards in an alien language and they spread out. She made hand signs and created shields before her fists. "You will die where you stand."

"No." Star said and stepped forward. "You guys go and find Tom."

"What about you?" Zarden asked.

"I've got this." Star said. "Power of the Multiverse, I Summon Thee," She slammed her palms together. "Cosmic Storm!"

Luminescent clouds started to swirl around Star, releasing lighting and shimmering with small stars within and started to spread. She threw her arms apart and it burst out in a powerful wave that went around her friends, thrusting the wizards onto the walls. Marco shielded his eyes from the light and looked to see Star standing tall before him – her long flowing hair glimmering in rich gold and her body emitting a warm glow.

"Whoa." His eyes dilated.

"Go!" Star yelled.

Zarden, Marco and Mary nodded and ran out of the room, quickly being chased by Ayela's subordinates. Ayela struggled to her feet and Star clenched her fists, ready to fight. The alien laughed.

"So, you think can fight me, youngling?" Ayela asked and Star frowned in response. "Well, we'll just have to see who will earn the prize of the wand." She fished the wand out of her cloak and brandished it. "Come at me, putrid filth."

Star frowned and charged at her.

* * *

"WHERE DO you think they're keeping him?" Marco asked as he, Zarden and Mary ran through the halls of the tower.

"Well, it's probably at –," Zarden jerked back as an energy ball hit the wall before him. He turned and saw the wizards running after them. "Man, these guys just don't quit, do they?"

A wizard chanted a spell and summoned six magic circles which she sent at them with the swipe of her hand. Mary erected a shield and the discs bounced off it, smashing against the walls and ceiling. Zarden fired at a disc and it flew into the other five, causing them to bounce and destroy the walls, causing them to collapse and block their way.

"Guys, go and find Tom – I'll handle these guys." Zarden said.

"No, we're gonna stay here and help you." Marco frowned.

"Come on, we don't have time to argue abo –," A wall exploded near Zarden and a monster burst out, smashing into him and sending him hurtling into a massive hall.

"Zarden!" Marco yelled and another monster burst into the hallway.

The beast swung its paw at the two and Mary summoned a shield, blocking its attacks. The monster attacked relentlessly and Mary struggled, putting everything she had into the shield to deflect the monster into the room Zarden was in. She panted and nearly collapsed when another creature lunged at her from behind. She quickly blocked the monster's attack, but was overwhelmed and fell into the room Zarden was in.

Marco ran to Mary's aid and he threw a swift punch, only to be met with excoriating pain as he its hard scales. The creature turned to him and whipped him with its tail, sending him falling far back. Marco pushed himself up slowly and breathed heavily as he saw monsters fill the room and surround Zarden and Mary. He felt a pang and touched his lip, seeing blood on his finger.

Zarden fired at two monsters before him and another clawed at his back, grazing his suit. He turned to it and another beast pounced upon him. Mary struggled against a barrage of attacks from beasts all around her and her shield was slowly being broken down. All the while, Marco watched, helpless as his friends were being overwhelmed.

He looked down at his hands, losing the will to fight when a dim glow came from them and on his palms appeared two large stars. He raised his brow and energy exuded from his body, one of a warmth that he recognised. "Star?" The energy erupted from him and he knew she was with him. Clenching his fists he ran toward Mary and gave a monster a roundhouse kick, knocking it to the ground. "Yes, it works!" He looked at his hands and beasts ran up to him. "Let's do this!"

Four monsters charged at Marco and he leapt into the air, downing a beast with a swift heel kick and he sidestepped away from another's massive paw. With a swift knee and chop, he downed the second beast and jumped up to the third, barraging it with a rapid triple kick. He back-flipped twice and landed a butterfly kick on the fourth beast, landing into a fluid karate pose.

He felt the energy rising and he smirked as monsters turned to him. "If I have Star's power, then I can do what I've always dreamed of doing!" He waved his arms around and held his hands open at his side, spreading his legs wide into a strong stance. "Ka …!" He felt the earth rumble, "meh …!" his hair slowly glowed, "ha …!" he slowly left the ground, "meh ...!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "ha!" he thrust his arms forward and felt energy rushing through his body.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" Marco groaned and the monsters lunged at him.

* * *

STAR SIDESTEPPED away from massive spinning magic circles Ayela chucked at her and she ran off as they exploded near the back wall. Ayela ascended into the air and did hand signs, quickly chanting a spell. She summoned a magic circle and she threw several energy balls at her. Star conjured up an aurora shield, deflecting the blasts and she slapped her hands together.

"Power of the Multiverse, I Summon Thee: Crimson Harpoon!" Star thrust her palms out and nothing happened. "Huh?"

Ayela slapped her hands together and the magic circles collapsed onto Star, exploding and forcing her down. Star pushed herself up and gasped as Star chanted another spell. "Celestial Wind!" She conjured the energy around her and it spread out a few feet, only to blow up around her. "What the?"

"Now, Abyss of the Multiverse, Pit of Darkness: Horde of the Underworld!" Ayela made a series of hand signs and spread out her arms, summoning several portals around her.

The gateways opened into dark, void dimensions and searing heat flew into the room as several glowing eyes shone from other dimensions. Furious wins blew in and Star was flung back against the rocks. She pushed herself up and her eyes dilated in horror as several humanoid demons of varying size walked in, crushing the rubble around her. A force pinned her to the ground and her body felt weaker and weaker as the monsters drew closer.

"Now, you repugnant worm, prepare for the full fury of hell; a pain far sweeter than the rage of the Dark One!" Ayela said as she slowly descended to the ground. "Your body will be destroyed, your worlds destroyed – the universe brought to nothingness! You will feel a never-ending pain and your kind will be wiped away forever!"

Star clenched her fists slowly, grazing her nails against the dirt as the winds grew stronger and an aura slowly exuded from her body. The pain of her wounds slowly left her and the alien rage became more powerful. She felt a great strength well within her and her eyes glowed bright white.

"Now, demons of Muspelheim eviscerate her!" Ayela yelled and the demons charged at Star.

"Enough!" A beam of energy burst out of Star, burning everything and incinerating the beasts and destroying the portals in the room. Ayela jerked back in horror and she saw the girl before her quickly become an intimidating force. Getting to her feet, Star's body erupted with fierce energy and her eyes started to glow.

"Oh no ..." Ayela's eyes dilated and she fished out the wand. "It must be the source of her power."

"Give me my wand!" Star yelled with an ethereal voice. Ayela threw the wand at the ground and it stopped in mid-air as Star released a wave of energy. "I Call Upon The Power Of The 88 Constellations!" The earth rumbled. "Rulers of the Heavens, Give Me Thy Power: Supernova!" Star yelled and a bright energy burst out of her, incinerating the demons in their wake.

The sorceress summoned a magic circle to shield herself and her skin slowly cracked, breaking apart and turning to dust. Ayela mustered as much energy as she could, but got overwhelmed and the light broke through the shield, incinerating her as well.

A silence fell and the energy quickly dissipated, causing the wand to collapse on the floor. Star's eyes slowly dimmed and she descended to the floor, looking around in confusion. "What happened?" She scratched her head groggily and saw her wand. "My wand!" She gasped ran up to it, grabbing it quickly and kissing it hastily. "I'm never losing you again!"

Kissing it one last time, Star skipped happily out of the room, not noticing the pyramid's eye flow her as she moved. It frowned and turned red. "It's them, they've found this dimension …" the eye squinted, "We have to get ready."

* * *

ZARDEN, MARCO and Mary battled the monster horde furiously and managed to push them back. Zarden fired at two monsters, jumped back from another that pounced at him and he threw four bombs, knocking several others back. Marco landed a spinning high kick on a beast and punched an oncoming monster in the face, causing it to fall back on others behind it. Mary shielded herself against four creatures and she grew overwhelmed when an idea came to her. Pouring all the energy she had into the shield, she threw her arms apart and sent the shield exploding out, shattering the ceiling of the room and sending the monsters through the walls around her.

The room began to rumble and Zarden turned to see Mary collapse to her knees. Hearing the monsters stir again, he ran toward her. "We need to get out of here now!"

Picking Mary off the floor, Zarden ran toward a hole in the wall and blasted at the ceiling, causing it to collapse faster as they escaped. The three looked around at the dim hallway and Zarden placed Mary down, lifting his rifle and training it around as they walked onward. Rubbing her arm in pain, Mary battled the worry in her mind and realized it'd been an hour since Tom's abduction.

"Where do you think he is?" Marco asked.

"We might have to split up; we still left Star alone with that wizard." Zarden said.

"I don't think splitting up is such a good idea – this place is infested –,"

"Shh!" Zarden pointed at a wall and listened closely as footprints echoed down the hall. "Let's move." He said quietly.

Zarden, Marco and Mary ran on and reached a corner when Mary stopped suddenly. "Wait!"

"Mary, quiet or they'll hear us." Marco said.

"No, I can hear him." Mary said and looked around.

"Who?" Zarden raised his brow.

"Tom! I can hear Tom." Her brows furrowed. "He's in pain."

"I can't hear anything." Marco shrugged.

Mary became confused, but then realized and placed a hand on her chest. "Come, I'll lead the way to him." She ran on.

"Wait, how do you know where he is? How can you hear him with all the noise around?" Zarden asked.

"Trust me, I know." Mary grew determined.

Zarden and Marco looked at each other doubtfully and though they were confused, they decided to trust Mary and follow her lead. The three moved through several halls in the tower, encountering clusters of wizards and avoiding them. After nearly twenty minutes of looking, they came upon a massive door covered in alchemic symbols like those in the room they were in earlier with Star.

"This is it." Mary said.

A frown slowly grew on Marco's face. "Here? Are you saying that what Star said was true?"

Mary didn't answer and Zarden frowned. "Well, let's find out." Zarden kicked the door open.

The three entered the room apprehensively, met by an immense purple aura and wave of energy as they found themselves in a massive hall with a black domical roof, magic symbols on the floor and a purple luminescence coming from the centre which several wizards sat around. They were meditating and chanting, completely ignoring the three intruders and the energy began to swirl around, forming a magic circle. A low rumbling sound came and Tom's unconscious body levitated from the floor, rising and slamming onto the magic circle.

"Tom." Mary panted and looked at the wizards, seeing Valkur stand from amongst them. "You bastard!"

"Welcome, humans and Valterean to the reawakening of the universe." Valkur said.

"Let him go now!" Zarden pointed his rifle and Mary and Marco tensed up, ready to fight.

"You can try to interfere if you want, but there's nothing that can be done now." Valkur turned to Tom. "The ritual is in progress and soon this universe will meet its end and a new one shall awaken. The Dark One will return."


	9. The Power of Love

**THE POWER OF LOVE**

"EONS AGO, the remnants of the Dark One came to the planet Zeena Alerra to performing an awakening ritual using the planet's life force to power the geo-core and free the Dark One from banishment. They were however interrupted by the Valar, resulting in a titanic struggle that brought the multiverse to its knees. They were defeated, but the geo-core fused with the planet." Valkur paced around Tom who was held up telekinetically to the purple light mandala. Below him was the core, a large black orb that powered the magic circle. "We obtained the geo-core at the expense of the planet and with it, we shall break the seal placed on the Dark Son and the universe will be reborn."

"I've just about had enough of listening to this guy's yammering – it's time to kick some ass!" Marco yelled and ran toward the circle of wizards.

"Foolishness." Valkur shook his head and teleported before Marco, knocking him aside with a powerful wave that forced Zarden and Mary to the ground as well. "The ceremony cannot be stopped – your end is nigh."

"If it really was." Zarden grunted and pushed himself up. "Then why're you trying to fight us?" He chuckled. "If you're in our way, then there's still a chance to stop you."

"Try as you might, futile pest." Valkur raised his arm, summoning an energy circle.

Valkur fired an energy ring at Zarden and Mary quickly erected a shield to deflect it. Valkur stepped back in surprise and Mary punched him in the gut, hurtling him far across the room and through a nearby wall. A dust cloud quickly rose and Marco and Zarden looked on in shock as Mary stood before them – her hair and eyes aglow as they exuded energy.

"I'm gonna kill you." Mary said in rage and she walked up to the hole.

Valkur apparated behind Mary and kicked her in the back, sending her tumbling forward. Zarden charged at him, blasting wildly with his rifle and missing as Valkur dodged swiftly and Zarden drew out his sword. He swung at Valkur who sidestepped from each attack and the sorcerer smacked the sword aside, causing fractals to appear along the blade.

Marco glanced about as he tried to think and turned to the circle of wizards. "I've gotta try and stop the ritual."

Scrambling to his feet, Marco ran up to the wizards, ready to attack when he smacked into something. He staggered back and moved his hand forward, seeing it release a light glow as it moved along an invisible surface.

"Great, a force field." He turned back and saw Mary and Zarden try to battle Valkur. "Here goes nothing." Marco placed his hands at his side. "Kamehameha!" He thrust his palms forward. Nothing happened. "Come on!" He groaned and looked to his right and saw a lectern nearby. It was right across from Tom and on it was a book that was opened halfway. "Bingo!" He ran toward it and a large, six legged beast came in his way. "Oh man!" He jumped out of the way as the creature sprayed acid at him from its mouth.

Valkur dodged attacks from Zarden and Mary easily, only half-invested in the fight, and he grabbed Mary's fist as she threw a punch at him from behind. Tossing the girl across the room, the sorcerer summoned a light mandala and fired energy whips from it, wrapping them around Zarden's body and flinging him across the floor. Zarden skidded to a stop near Mary and grunted in pain as the whips had left burn marks across his torso.

Valkur chanted a spell and wove his arms about when a loud voice yelled: "Random Magical Blast!"

A beam of white energy burst into the room and collided with the monster attacking Marco, instantly incinerating it. Marco gasped in shock and turned to see Star standing in the new hole in the wall. "What? I couldn't come up with cool name this time." She shrugged.

She looked around the room and saw Tom in the middle of the sacramental circle and she began to panic – seeing Zarden and Mary getting overwhelmed by Valkur. The sorcerer summoned a massive light mandala and fired a beam of energy chains at the two and Star quickly shot a beam of her own at it, causing it to explode and send him flying back.

Coming to Mary and Zarden's sides, Star held out her wand like a sword and watched Valkur struggle to his feet. "You're not gonna hurt my friends!" She turned to Marco. "Marco, try to stop the ritual!"

"On it." Marco nodded and ran up to the lectern. Moving up to the book, he quickly began to read and started panicking. "Oh no, it's in a different language!"

"Well, try something!" Star yelled and Valkur punched her.

Zarden swung his sword at Valkur and the sorcerer sidestepped, swiftly kicking him in the shin and gut with one leg then smacking him in the head with a spin kick that sent him flying off. Star fired three narwhals at Valkur and he punched the first one away, grabbing the remaining two and throwing them onto Star and Mary. He thrust his arms out – pointing with his index and middle fingers – and wove his hands about.

"Dark Soul," he brought his arms to his centre, "Iustitia!" He threw his arms apart, releasing a white energy wave infused with black lightning that hit Star, Mary and Zarden, sending them flying onto the ceiling and walls.

A blaring silence roared in Star's ears as she pushed herself up, the world around her fogging in her blurred eye sight. Zarden and Mary were a few feet away – the young girl panting as she let down her shield and the alien looking around in shock at the massive crater that'd spread around Valkur as a result of massive blast. Star stood and staggered a bit, feeling a pang in her head. Valkur walked toward them and she began to panic.

Valkur raised his arm and Zarden panicked. "Mary!"

Valkur fired more lightning at them and Mary erected an energy shield, causing it to spread around them. Star took cover with Zarden and saw Mary struggling. "We have to stop this guy." Star said to Zarden.

"But how? He just keeps getting more powerful."

Star frowned and she looked around, seeing the light on the circle behind Tom light up in intervals. She looked at Valkur and his body started to exude energy. "It's because of the ritual – if we stop it, we can weaken him."

"Gotta think faster here, guys." Mary winced. "Can't hold out anymore."

Zarden sifted his mind. "His spells take time before they're activated, so we need to overwhelm him."

"Haven't we been trying? He's too powerful." Mary gritted her teeth.

"But not at the same time."

"Oh … I don't get it." Star blinked.

"We attack him at all sides at the same time – if we put him on the defensive, we can find a weak spot and take him down." Zarden explained.

Star nodded … then shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Just follow my lead!" Zarden drew out his rifle and fired at Valkur's forehead, causing him to stagger back. "Move out."

Valkur staggered back and Zarden fired at his chest repeatedly, causing him to stumble back. The wizard shielded his face and he waved his hands, sending the rifle flying off telekinetically. Zarden drew out his sword and swung at Valkur who jumped back, only to get hit in the side with a blast from Star. He toppled forward and Mary punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet.

Valkur scrambled to his feet and went on the defensive, flailing around to avoid their attacks. The trio bombarded him: Zarden switching from sword slash to punching as he barraged him from the front; Mary smacking his arms and legs with her shield from the right and Star hit him with energy blasts to the ribs and knees from the left. Valkur blocked them all by summoning light shields and swinging his arms swiftly, but he left an opening and Star smacked him in the gut with her wand, thrusting him onto a nearby wall.

Valkur fell flat on the floor and he swiped his hand blindly, sending a wave across the floor that knocked Mary and Star down. Zarden flipped over it and he landed with a kick to the wizard's face, forcing him down. Valkur blasted Zarden's sword away and Zarden punched him aside, sending him sliding on the floor.

Valkur rolled to his feet and the two aliens fought each other man to man. Zarden threw two punches at Valkur and he dodged them all, retaliating with rapid strikes at his pressure points and a backhand that rocked him. Zarden spat blood and he put up his fists.

Zarden swung at Valkur with a left hook then a right hook, but the wizard was quick, avoiding each attack and he kneed in him in the gut, nearly downing him. With the upper ground, Valkur jumped in for the finishing blow, but Zarden threw himself on his back, allowing him to grab a small gun from his leg holster and shoot him in the gut with a purple energy ball, sending him flying. Star brandished her wand and she smacked him toward Mary who whacked him back toward Zarden with her shield. Zarden ran toward the hurtling wizard and stabbed him in the gut in mid-air, driving him into the floor and causing it to crack.

Zarden panted and fell back near Valkur who writhed and spat out blood. Mary and Star ran up to him and the blonde squealed. "Yay, we murdered someone! Whoohoo!" She jumped up. "Wait …"

"Zarden, are you okay?" Mary helped Zarden up.

"No, not really." He grunted. "That was one tough son of a bitch."

"Uh, guys." Star stepped back. "Something's happening."

The three stepped back in horror. The corpse had transformed into someone else.

"What the hell?" Mary frowned.

"Hey, guys!" Marco called out. "I failed to translate the spell, so I found the next best thing." He lifted up the book. He'd ripped it half.

"Marco, what have you done!?" Mary yelled.

"What? It was difficult, so I tore it up." Marco shrugged.

"Now, how're we gonna –," A gust of wind swooped past them, destroying the energy shield and causing them to step back. "What the?" Mary raised her brow.

The wizards in the circle began to chant in unison when they all suddenly stiffened and began to lurch about. Zarden, Marco, Mary and Star watched in confusion as the wizards screamed and they all suddenly stopped. Their eyes rolled back and they all exhaled, each of them falling back one after another.

The four looked around wordlessly, deeply confused and energy exuded from the sorcerers' bodies, swirling about and moving into the light mandala Tom was held from. The magic circle shattered and Tom fell to the ground, only to stop suddenly in mid-air. His fingers started to twitch and a black aura radiated from him. He began to mumble in a quiet voice.

"Tom …" Mary inched toward him.

"Omnia …"

"What?"

Tom's head thrust up and a powerful wind exploded out of him, causing the entire tower to shake violently. His eyes were shut as he moved and his body straightened up only to stop again with his face to the ceiling. His eyes flung open and they were black.

Darkness spread out of Tom, engulfing the room quickly and causing the four to scream in terror. The tower was immediately consumed by the blackness and it moved through space, darkening the stars themselves.

On earth, humans looked up to the skies in shock as they blackened and they began to panic as they were blinded. In Star's room, Glossaryk frowned as the sudden darkness came. "No, it can' have happened yet!"

The darkness continued to spread and sent a panic through San Fransokyo, Bellwood, West City, SHIELD, Knowhere, Xandar, the Sanctum Sanctorum, Berk, and many other places in the multiverse. It felt like the end of everything and the beings of the multiverse knew what was to come.

The blackness suddenly halted and reversed rapidly, moving back into the tower and into Tom, bringing alight the damage it had wrought on the room they were in. Zarden, Marco and Star blinked rapidly, hissing at the harsh light that'd replaced the consuming dark. Star was the first to recuperate and she saw Mary standing before her, seemingly unfazed by what'd happened.

"Mary?"

"Omnia …" Tom said – his voice much heavier and ethereal, like the voices of a thousand men.

"Nihil …" Mary answered – her voice soft and quiet, yet powerful and piercing as it echoed through Zarden, Marco and Stars' minds.

Her eyes and hair glowed white and a bright aura emerged from her as she slowly ascended into the air and floated up to Tom, hovering by his side. Star's mouth twitched as she tried to speak, her body overwhelmed by terror. "No, no, no."

"What's happening?!" Marco yelled and the room shook.

"It's started." Star said and she looked at her hand, seeing it shiver. She clenched her fists and frowned. "Zarden, Marco, get out of here."

"What? We're not leaving you here!" Zarden said.

"I'm not asking you, get out of here!" Star yelled.

"Star, we can't –,"

Star flew toward Tom and tackled him, sending him through the wall, exposing the building to the vacuum of space that started sucking things in. Mary quickly flew after them and Zarden and Marco pressed buttons on the collars of their suits, causing their helmets to flip back on. The room began to break apart.

"What do we do now?" Marco yelled.

"You heard the girl – we've gotta go!" Zarden said and he looked around, seeing the geo-core get pulled out of the building. Activating his jack pack, he flew up to it and grabbed it, quickly moving back to Tom before he was sucked in. "Let's go!"

* * *

STAR AND Tom hurtled through space and crashed into the asteroid field, quickly being followed by Mary. Star bounced from rock to rock and she landed on a large one, steadying herself and looking around. She marvelled at how little the collisions hurt and how powerful she was feeling, but she began to panic as Tom stood from a nearby asteroid.

"Tom, you have to fight this – you're under the Dark One's control." She said.

"The Dark One?" Tom chuckled. "I am the Dark One." A black aura exuded from him and he walked onward, moving off the rock and moving on empty space, defying gravity.

"Whatever you are, you're evil and I'm gonna save my friend." Star held her wand tightly.

"Foolish child." He frowned. "I am more than evil," the asteroids rumbled, "More than Satan," he raised his hand, "I am beyond darkness – I am beyond all. I am the end of everything." His eyes went red. "Witness the face of Nothingness."

The aura around Tom thickened, like a heavy cloak, and obscured his body, leaving his limbs barely visible and his eyes brightly shining through in a deep red. Star saw her friend turn into a monster and she breathed heavily, unsure of what to do. She knew she had to fight him, but was too afraid of him. She knew she didn't have a choice.

Mary watched the two as she hovered behind Tom and a silence fell.

Tom shot toward Star and in the blink of an eye; he punched her in the stomach, causing a powerful wave to spread out that decimated the asteroid field and half of the tower, sending her flying far off into space.

Star spun about and steadied herself, gasping as Tom rushed toward her with a punch. She dodged it and left the force of his attack send ripples through space. She blocked two more he threw at her, struggling to match his speed, and he elbowed her, flinging her to a blue planet down below. Star entered the planet's atmosphere and burnt up instantly, only to cool immediately after as she plummeted into a river in a lush forest and sent the water splashing high in the sky.

The creatures of the jungle looked up in horror as the water went airborne and stampeded away as it came crashing back down, creating a tsunami that flooded the forest completely. Star pushed herself up in the chasm that was once the riverbed and Tom smashed onto her with a stomp that sent her burrowing through the planet.

On the other half of the planet in a mountainous area, Tom burst out from beneath the ground – holding Star by her collar – and tossed her onto a large mountain, disintegrating it on impact. The planet began to break apart and Tom moved over to the hemisphere Star was on, clenching his fist and summoning energy around it. He threw a punch and released the energy in a massive wave that washed over the land and burned everything in its path, incinerating the mountain. He watched the smoke rise from the ashes, only to see Star stir to her feet – her clothes almost entirely burned off.

Star's vision became blurry and her knees started to give up on her as she felt the cuts and bruises on her body and face start to sting. She tried to step forward and Tom apparated before her, giving her an uppercut that sent her flying out into space and caused the planet to explode behind her. Tom teleported above her in space and kicked her away.

He spun his hands around and formed a giant magic circle before him, the symbols on it rotating rapidly and creating a powerful vacuum. Three planets got sucked toward it and crumbled into pieces that swirled into the light mandala. Tom clasped his hands together and the circle split into four purple spheres that spread out around Star.

She squinted in confusion and one of them brushed up beside her, exploding and sending her flying onto the other three that detonated on impact and hurled her toward a nearby sun. Star flew past the star, the force at which she was flung blowing its flames off and creating winds in nearby planets as she was drilled through five planetary bodies. She crashed onto a large brown meteor and tried to stand.

She panted and looked around, seeing Tom and Mary descending nearby. "Tom, please … you have to fight it." She wheezed and he didn't respond. "I don't wanna fight you." She pleaded, but he still didn't reply

Star breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering shut, and she collapsed on the ground out cold. Tom squinted in confusion flicked his hand, causing the meteor to spin forward, bringing Star toward him. He descended toward her when suddenly, a burst of golden energy erupted from her, thrusting him back. The aura swirled around Star and spread upward through the asteroid belt, cracking the ground and fashioning golden armour on her.

She rose to her feet, almost as if held by an invisible force, and her eyes flung open, glowing white. Wind whirled around her and she began to levitate. "Warning, Multiversal Threat Detected," She said in a monotone voice, "Analysis Complete. Verdict: Eliminate."

Star and Tom flew toward each other and collided, resulting in a powerful blast that engulfed the meteor they were on. The explosion spread out of their planet and aliens throughout the system saw the blinding light barrel toward them. It consumed everything and destroyed the galaxy.

The light faded and Tom, Star and Mary were all that remained in the desolate space – the two combatants eyeing each other in rage as they struggled for power. Shockwaves spread and Tom growled.

Tom threw two punches at Star and she blocked them then he threw a third and she grabbed his wrist and causing him to panic. She pushed his arm aside and kicked him in the gut, making the space behind him break like glass, creating a portal that immediately sucked him in. She made chase.

Star entered a massive aurora tunnel as she followed Tom, the area around them filled with rushing crystalline discs that showed several locations across the multiverse. She hopped on a few, chasing after Tom and flew over another showing San Fransokyo with great force.

* * *

HIRO HAMADA and GoGo Tomago had lunch at a restaurant when the force of Star's flight created wind that knocked Hiro over. "What the hell?"

* * *

STAR REACHED Tom and grabbed his leg, swinging him and causing his head to slide into the discs: knocking over computers in Princess Bubblegum's lab, a mirror in Elsa's room, and a teddy bear in Steven Universe's bedroom. She lifted him up and kicked him in the chest, breaking him through the fabric of reality and into another dimension.

* * *

TOM FLUNG through the waves of the ocean and Star swam after him, punching him in the gut and sending him barrelling through rocks on the ocean floor. They moved past an old underwater volcano and Star slammed him down, breaking the ground apart and creating a geyser-like force that pushed the volcano up to the surface where another volcano was waiting for it.

Tom pushed Star off him and flip-kicked her in the face, flinging her back into the portal.

* * *

STAR PLUMMETED through the atmosphere of an alien planet, starting a meteor shower as rocks got pulled down with her. She looked around and was quickly met by Tom who kicked her in the face, sending her through six skyscrapers and crashing onto the road; the force of the collision breaking the city in half and sending buildings collapsing underground. She turned her head, seeing the aliens, buildings and vehicles fall all around her and she looked up seeing a storm quickly form above.

"You kind are vermin – you're just like the lowly Endless." Tom shot toward her with a punch.

"You must to be removed." Star blocked the punch, sending ripples through reality that caused the planet to break apart. She kicked him in the face, sending him flying up into the sky and shattering their hemisphere clean off the planet and creating cracks on the surfaces of planets close by.

Tom hurtled through space and steadied himself, raising his left arm and summoning a planet. He flung his arm forward, sending the planet Star's way and she stood her ground, unfazed by the massive body that came crashing toward her. She raised her arm before her and formed a massive light mandala, shielding herself from the planet that disintegrated around her – unaffected by the atmosphere, land, water, buildings and fires as they spread around.

Star waved her hand to her right, dusting herself as she floated in the colossal floating debris of the two planets. She looked Tom in the eye and he growled.

He threw his arms apart. "Let's see what Destiny thinks about this." He clenched his fists and space cracked like glass between his fingers, causing Star to panic. "Goodbye, Valar filth!" He pulled his arms together and ripping space in half and folding their plane of reality, collapsing it in on itself.

* * *

STAR BLINKED as she came to, the numbness slowly leaving her body. She looked around and saw that she was falling down a tunnel, seeing several images pass by her. As she looked, she saw a blonde girl in a blue dress and white apron falling down a hole to her left and another holding a wand to her right. She couldn't recognize either, but before she could take a closer look, she fell through the light at the end of the tunnel and collapsed on the ground.

She pushed herself up and saw that there was no ground beneath her, causing her to jump back in a panic. She stepped back and walked through herself who was also panicked. She looked around, seeing many versions of herself – young, old, dead and alive, and both – and pumped into herself, causing the bubble she was in to burst.

Star stepped forward and looked around, seeing herself in a rocky, mountainous planet in midday. Tom and Mary appeared near her and Tom hovered toward her. "This is your last day, Valar."

The ground rumbled and ripples went through it, causing it to bend and break apart as gravity went on its head and mountains started to float around them. The dark aura exploded out of Tom, burning the ground he walked on. Star slammed her fists together, causing a wave to spread out and glass to shatter in the air around her. She held her hand out and the golden sword appeared out of thin air in a bright light.

She flew toward Tom, swinging her sword at him. He dodged the first strike, letting the power of her swing fly out and break through the sky, revealing another dimension behind it. Lightning flashed around them and the sky blackened as rips in reality showed several dimensions in the sky. Star swung at Tom, causing the ground to break up as he dodged and she slashed him across the chest causing blood to spurt out. The dark aura on him moved back, revealing his face as he was deeply afraid. "No!" Star's voice bled through her mind and she fell back.

Star shook her head, having managed to break through the Valar control and she turned to Tom. "Tom! Tom, are you okay?"

The dark aura immediately covered him and he swung his arm, sending her crashing back. "Let us put an end to all existence."

He lifted his hand to the sun and slowly tilted it, sending it back to its infancy, and then tilted it the other way, moving it to decay and made it red. A powerful wind filled the planet and everything around them immediately froze over. Darkness arose from the absence of the star, but nothing like the blackness that came from Mary that engulfed half of the planet from where she was on.

Mary ascended to the skies and her once white eyes turned black as the air heated up and a black hole formed behind her. Her energy rose and Star was overwhelmed with fear, causing her to collapse to her knees as she beheld the universe's end. She sobbed and latched onto her hair, unsure of what to do. They were just too powerful and with her body back in her control, she knew she couldn't fight them. Everything was lost.

"No!" She yelled and a wave shot from her, reversing what Tom did to the sun and pushing back the darkness he created. "I won't let you destroy everything." She summoned the sword and her armour began to change – the gold turning black and her breastplate transforming into a heart that glowed.

Star screamed as she unleashed her power, bright energy bursting out and destroying the galaxy they were in. The stars around them exploded, creating a massive wave of energy that cascaded toward them. Tom flew toward her and she shot a beam at him, sending him back.

Star spun around and saw the damage they'd caused, the number of stars slowly turning into black holes that were colliding and creating a super black hole. She thrust her hands forward and quickly summoned a giant light mandala before her. She twisted her arms, causing time to reverse and the galaxy to slowly reform.

Tom begun to fall back toward Star, getting caught in the pull of time and he broke out of it, shaking his head and flying towards her. Star glanced at him and projected an energy version of herself that held its hands out and froze him back in time. Star slowly put the galaxy back in place, failing to notice Tom's hand vibrate as he broke out of the temporal vice.

She let go and panted, turning around only to be met with a punch from Tom that sent her flying back and collapsing into space, causing it to fold on itself and explode, sending her in another dimension. Star collapsed on the ground of the planet they battled on and she looked up, seeing Mary still creating the black hole.

Tom descended and Star stood up, frowning as she saw the universe begin to crumble again. She looked at her hand and summoned the sword once more, unable to find another to stop him. "I'm sorry, Tom." She said helplessly.

Tom summoned cosmic energy, causing space itself to form an aurora mandala and fired a massive energy beam at Star. Star flew toward Tom, causing the planet to disintegrate behind her and she stabbed through the energy, skewering it as she moved up and thrust her sword into his chest and through his back.

Wind swirled around the two, weaving through Star's hair back as a silence fell. Tom gasped weakly and the dark aura around his body slowly disappeared, leaving his body limp. He collapsed on Star's shoulder and blood dripped from his lip.

Star panted and slowly fell to her knees. She looked up and saw Mary still afloat before the ever-growing black hole. Tears welled in Star's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She looked around "I'm sorry." She held Tom tightly.

The planet began to rumble as Mary opened the black hole further and Star started to cry.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

TOM GASPED and nearly toppled over when he saw where he was standing. He stood within a massive, golden-white room so bright he couldn't distinguish the objects around him properly. He looked up and saw the multiverse above him, several stars and galaxies creating a map. In the centre however were three keys and he raised his brow.

"Where am I?"

He continued to look around and could make out seven tall beings made of light seated on chairs and two men standing nearby – a younger man in red robes and an older man in green robes. Tom raised his brow.

"Tom McCarthy, you are in the presence of the Valar – the guardians of the multiverse." The man in green spoke.

"The what?" He asked.

"This will need a lot more explaining, but all you need to know is that they helped protect the multiverse long ago from the Dark One, an ancient being that sought out ultimate destruction." The man in red said. "He has tried on other occasions to pass on his power to a human to facilitate his escape and he's done it again … with you."

"Okay …" Tom nodded. "What?"

"Why did you bring him here?" One of the beings – though Tom couldn't tell who – asked. "Her mission was to kill him and she failed."

"Not only that, but she breached protocol." Another being said.

"Look, her job was to purge the darkness and she did that – we're no longer in danger of the Dark One arising." The man in green said.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you!?" One of the beings said angrily, "You altered the purpose of our sword. Why?"

"Because I myself was given a second chance and everyone else victim to the Dark One should." The man in green said. "The sword slowly weakened his power before the battle and it's proven successful. I assure you, the boy will no longer be a threat."

"And how sure are we of that?" The first being asked.

"I swear upon my life." The man in green frowned.

The being sifted his mind and looked to the man in red. "What say you, Strange?"

"I would never condone murder – yet alone that of a child, but she did do her job. And look," Dr Strange wove his hand and summoned a portal showing Star mourn over Tom. "She's devastated."

"Star?" Tom's eyes dilated.

"Plus, if the Great Wizard Merlin's vouching for him, then who am I to argue." Dr Strange closed the portal and shrugged.

"This is not protocol, but because it's you Merlin, we'll trust your judgement." The first being said. "However, be warned, he is your responsibility. If he steps out of line, you will be held accountable."

"Understood." Merlin said.

Tom frowned as he looked at them and he got upset. "Okay, what's going on!?"

"You need not concern yourself, child." Merlin raised his hand.

"Well, ain't that some shi –," Tom said and he disappeared.

* * *

STAR CLUNG to Tom tightly as she cried louder when a light drew her attention and she looked up to see her sword slowly disintegrate. She looked at where the sword had stabbed Tom and saw that there was no wound. She gasped in excitement and saw the black hole behind Mary close and the dark aura disappear from her body.

"Tom?" Star pulled back from him.

He blinked repeatedly and came to. "What?"

"Tom, you're alive!" She squealed.

"Where am I? What happe – whoa!" Star hugged Tom and kissed him all over his face repeatedly, gaining confused looks from him. "What're you doing!?"

"I thought you were dead!"

Mary shook her head and came to, causing the black hole to disappear as she looked around and saw Tom down below. "Tom?" She flew up to him. "Tom, you're okay!" She jumped on him and the two girls embraced him excitedly.

"Get off me!" Tom threw them off him and Mary gave him a kiss on the cheek. He swooned.

"Okay, now that that's over with." Star stood up. "Let's go home."

"Wait, we don't have a scissors anymore." Mary said.

"I don't think I'll be needing that anymore." Star conjured up her normal clothes and swung her wand, opening a portal. "So, who's first?"

"I think I'm gonna need a little more detail than this!" Tom frowned.

"Come on, live a little!" Mary grabbed his arm. "Why do you have to think so hard?"

"Because I don't know what's going on!" Tom yelled.

"C'mere." Mary jumped into the portal and dragged him along.

"Yep." Star twirled her wand. "Just a typical day at the office." She walked into the portal.

* * *

ZARDEN AND Marco sat in the cockpit of a ship they stole from the Lunar Sect, looking out into space as they treat their wounds. "What do you think's happening out there?"

"I don't know … she's probably out there fighting Tom and …" He sighed. "I hope she's okay."

"The way things are, probably only one of them will come back."

"Is it wrong that I want it to be Star?" Marco frowned. "I mean, is it wrong that I'd prefer if Tom dies instead?"

Zarden sifted his mind, looking for an answer when the portal suddenly opens and Star, Tom and Mary come through the portal. "Hey, guys!"

"Star!" Marco ran up and hugged Star, twirling her around. "I thought you were dead!"

"Aw, I thought you were too." Star embraced him as well.

"What?"

"So, what happened out there?" Zarden asked.

"Well, Tom and I had a little tiff, but we worked it all out, so, whatevs." Star shrugged.

"That doesn't explain anything …" Zarden said in confusion.

"Yeah, get used to it – ain't nobody telling me shit around here." Tom sighed.

"All we need to know is that we've got my wand back." Star smiled. "Where's the next stop?"

"Um, Star … the thing is –,"

"We can't go any further as a team." Zarden said, interrupting Marco.

"What? Why? I've got my wand back and we defeated the Lunar Sect – everything's good now." Star said.

"But that's the point; our agreement was you tag along long enough to get your wand back and now that you have, I'm afraid that our journey has ended." Zarden said.

"Come on, this isn't just you worrying about us being kids, right?" Tom raised his brow. "Come on, we're more than capable of –,"

"Actually, I agree with him." Marco said.

"Tom?" Star frowned worriedly.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done and we've had a lot of fun together, but you have to return home … as do I." Zarden turned and gestured to the geo-core held in a case on the dashboard. "The core is corrupted and has somehow shrunk, but I think something in Knowhere can help me repair it."

"So … this is goodbye?" Marco asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zarden pocketed his hands. "You have to go home; your families must be worried sick."

Star began to tear up and she hugged him. "I don't even know why I'm tearing up, we barely talked at all."

"I know me too." Zarden patted her back, fighting tears.

"See, you later man." Tom said blankly and Mary nudged him. "What?"

Mary huffed and hugged Zarden. "We're gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Zarden said.

Marco embraced Zarden and stepped back. "Good luck rebuilding your planet, Zarden – I hope all goes well."

"Thanks." Zarden said.

Star drew out her wand and swiped it in mid-air, opening a portal. She waved at him and she stepped in with Marco, Tom and Mary who followed one after another. Zarden watched them leave and the portal closed. He smiled wistfully and looked around and his new ship. He sighed.

* * *

THE PORTAL opened on the sidewalk of the suburbs in San Fransokyo and Marco, Star, Tom and Mary walked out. "Earth! We made it!" Star cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed this place." Marco stretched out. "I wonder how long we've been gone."

"Yeah." Tom looked around.

"Marco!" Mr Diaz called out from the doorway of his house. "Back so soon? I thought you said the convention would last the whole day."

"Wait, how long have we been gone?" Mary asked.

"Mmm, about two hours." Mr Diaz looked at his watch.

"Two hours!" Star latched onto her head.

"How is that possible? We've been gone for weeks!" Marco said.

"Weeks? What're you talking about?" Mr Diaz moved up to them.

"How could so little time have passed?" Mary scratched her head.

"It's probably because of different sun cycles." Tom groaned. "Man, it felt like forever!"

Mr Diaz looked at the kids then shook his head. "Well, you've confused me. Anyway, I've made nachos – you guys want some?"

"Wait, you make nachos too?!" Star asked excitedly.

"Yeah, where do you think I learned it from?" Marco said.

"Well, let's go." Star ran inside and dragged Mr Diaz along.

"You guys coming?" Marco asked.

"Nah, I think we'll pass." Mary said.

"Yeah, we're totally beat." Tom massaged his shoulder. "We'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later then." Marco walked off.

"See ya." Mary waved and Tom walked on. "So, what you wanna do?"

"I'm pretty much done with the outside."

"Yeah, I could sleep forever." Mary yawned.

"In that case," Tom turned to her and held out his hand. "You wanna explore the indoors with me?"

"Ooh, you're such a gentleman." She held his hand. "So romantic."

"Ugh! Why do you have to ruin everything!?" Tom stormed off.

"Oh, playing hard to get? That's so hot."

"Leave me alone!" Tom yelled and Mary laughed.

* * *

A PURPLE light mandala appeared in mid-air, spinning around and it opened a portal into a large, wooden conference room. Valkur stepped out, adjusting his robe and he looked forward, seeing Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy seated at the desk.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to explain exactly why you failed your mission." Vandal said.

"Do you know how much was at stake!? We could've had the Dark Son's power for ourselves and kept that old bastard banished forever!" Klarion slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down, Klarion," Vandal said, "Let us here what he has to say for himself."

"The mission was a failure and the Lunar Sect is all but destroyed, but we have something just as valuable as the Dark Son that can help us syphon his power." Valkur said and he raised his hand, holding a golden energy ball. "My comrades may have fallen, but my subordinate proved to be the most useful. This is the power of the demi-Valar, the power of Star Butterfly's wand."

Vandal Savage smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

TOM HUFFED as he stood before the calendar in his dim room. On it were the words 'Camp at Gravity Falls'.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Be favourite and follow for more and check out our fic, Gravity Falls: Camp Mystery Camp, which is the next chapter of the RealDone Universe. If you'd like, check out the universe's timeline on our Bio (By the way, you don't have to read previous books to understand what's going on). Also, check out our Deviantart page - we post character designs there ... occasionally, heh.  
**

 **Anyway, that's all from us. Thanks for reading and we'll see you in our next fic!**


End file.
